La folie des Gundams
by kenshi-sama
Summary: [Fic finie] wufei se fait kidnapper, Duo et Heero ont de gros problèmes de couple et Quatre et Trowa sont des pervers. ca veut dire que tout va pour le mieux chez les G-boys...?
1. La folie des Gundams 1

Auteuse : Kenshi-sama ( kenshita@yahoo.fr )  
Genre : yaoi, enlèvement, vie quotidienne d'amoureux  
Couples : 1+2, 3+4 et wufei+ ?(mystère)  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Disclaiming : les G-boy ne sont pas a moi, dommage , même si je sais qu'ils me regrettent tous ...pas vrai les gars ?  
(Bien sure, dans t'es rêves pauvre fille)  
  
La folie des Gundam(ou l'enfer de wufei) 1  
Prologue.  
  
De belles journées d'été, une jolie maison a la campagne, des vacances bien mérités, l'amour....vraiment, les Gundams avaient tout pour eux ! Oui, tous les G-boys sauf un certain petit pilote, qui, malgré son silence qui n'étonnait personne, était dune humeur encore plus maussade. Wufei était de plus en plus malheureux avec ses compagnons d'arme, tous en couple sauf lui. Heero et Duo ne quittaient pas un seul instant leur petit nid d'amour...définitivement engagés sur la voix de la perversion et de la luxure... Tout comme l 'énigmatique Trowa qui ne pouvait se décoller de son cher Quatre, décidément innocent qu'en apparence, sans piquer une crise de démence passagère... il se retrouvait donc toujours seul, a faire les cent pas dans leurs grande maison ensoleillée. Une solitude qui commençait à peser de plus en plus le génialisime pilote de Nataku, même s'il était distant de nature. De plus, il avait l'impression de devenir fou à lier. Quand il restait dans le salon, dans le but de se distraire avec la télévision, il ne pouvait entendre que les gémissements d'Heero et de Duo, A tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Et quand il sortait pour aller prendre l'air, c'est Trowa et Quatre qui prenaient le relais. Là, il entendait non seulement les bruitages, mais les deux jeunes hommes exposaient à la vue de tous passants, sans aucune fausse pudeur, leurs ébats enflammés, tout au long des journées. Il ne pouvait plus supporter une chose pareille et se décida donc à aller en ville pour se distraire. Il regrettait presque ses missions maintenant et avait hâte que ces satanées vacances se terminent le plus vite possible. Laissant un mot aux fourniqueurs chroniques, comme quoi il sortait, il prit le son 4x4 rose et prît le chemin de la ville. Feinou ne savait pas exactement ou il allait mais ça lui était égal du moment qu'il s'éloignait de ses camarades pour quelques temps, sinon, il les aurait tous massacrés sans l'ombre d'un regret...les uns après les autres. De plus, même s'il était très heureux pour eux, il devenait jaloux malgré lui de leurs bonheurs. Et puis, pourquoi personne ne le draguait lui d'abord... ? Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiments amoureux envers eux, mais ça l'énervait d'être complètement effacé de la sorte!  
  
-« puis merde, je vais en boîte...pour m'éclater... tout seul...» fini t-il par décider.  
  
*****************************  
  
il connaissait un club sympa pour décompresser et n'eut aucun mal à y rentré. Le 360 était rempli de monde...des gens sur la piste par-ci...et d'autres se touchant de partout par là... Le petit pilote se dirigea tout droit vers le bar. Il sentit sa bonne humeur lui revenir après une demi-heure de consommation massive d'alcool. Encourager par l'ambiance de débauche qui régnait dans le club, il commanda plusieurs fois sa boisson préféré : le martini sans olive avec un zeste de citron, Sans compter les 5 spécialités de la maison. Fei-fei avait perdu toute notion de temps, complètement exploser au milieux de ses verres vides. Il continua ainsi pendant des heures et des heures pour enfin se décider à regagner la sortit des lieux vers les coups de 4h du matin, après que les vapeurs de l'alcool se soient un peu dissipés, laissent place a une super migraine insupportable. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture pour retourner dans son enfer quotidien, quand un main puissante se posa sur son épaule gauche, le stoppant dans son action.  
  
-« pas si vite Mr l'alcoolo-man...je commençais a m'impatienté ....wu fei »  
  
« ho mon par le dragon de l'enfer ! , pensa wufi, cette voix....c'est celle de.....ho non !..... Et je ne suis pas en état pour me battre. Je vais perdre à coup sûr ! Je suis foutu.... »  
  
-«je suis à ta disposition pour la revanche que je t'avais promis » affirma l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.  
  
Wufei, se retournant brutalement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. il s'apprêtait à riposter...quand celui-ci le gracia d'un de ses sourires qui couvrait au moins la superficie de l'océan atlantique.  
  
Le pilote pouvait enfin respirer. En voyant ce sourire débile illuminer le visage de cet imbécile, il était claire que le fameux colonel n°1 d'OZ, monsieur kuschrenada en personne! était aussi bien en forme que lui pour un combat de robots géants. Mais, il regretta aussi tôt ses pensés quand ce dernier s'empara de lui pour le serrer très fort dans ces bras en lui disant :  
  
-« Fei de mon cœur... je voulais tellement te revoir.... tu m'a manqué tu sais... » bien entendu, ces mots eurent parfaitement l'effet escompté par le colonel satanique !  
  
-« ça va pas.. tu...tu as perdu la tête treize ou quoi... ? s'écria un wufei au bord de l'hystérie »  
  
-« dis fé-fei, tu me fais un bisou. »  
  
-« un quoi... ? t'approches pas de moi ou je t'amoche la gueule et... - ho mon enfer...quelle horreur... - n'as tu pas honte, tu es ridicule. - je ne fais jamais de faveur a l'ennemi, alors ne m'oblige pas a te faire revenir sur terre tu m'entends ? ».  
  
-« ...et comment compte tu t'y prendre.... ? -j'ai hâte de te voir a l'œuvre, mais pour l'instant, nous devons y aller... »  
  
-« ...tu as absolument raison, je dois rentrer chez moi et je te défends de me suivre. -sinon...tu vas mourir ... »  
  
-« pitié, laisse-moi la vie sauve. En échange de ta gentillesse, je t'enlève. »  
  
-« ............ »  
  
-« en faite, si tu voulais bien te donner la peine de monter dans la voiture, ça m'arrangerais assez. »  
  
-« ............ »  
  
-« tu es très mignon fei, mais assez lent à la détente, tu le sais ça ? -...je vais te kidnapper ce soir...maintenant pour être exact. »  
  
-« ............ »  
  
le pilote ne savait plus s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Ce pauvre colonel avait sans doute perdu la tête. Peut-être avait-il enfin prit conscience de toutes ses mauvaises actions. le choc avait été trop grand pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Oui, c'est la seule explication possible. Décider à battre en retraite, wu fei se détournait du colonel pour s'en aller quand il reçut un douloureux coup sur la tête. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers son agresseur, qui le soulevait dans ses bras, avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
A suivre. 


	2. La folie des Gundams 2

Auteuse : kenshi-sama ( kenshita@yahoo.fr ) Genre : Yaoi, OOC de Treize et de Wufei, un petit viol pas très méchant. Couples : 1+2, 3+4 et wufei x Treize Base : toujours Gundam Wing Petit détail : les beaux pilotes ne sont pas a moi, mais c'est juste un petit détail de rien. P'tit résumé : Duo aime Heero. Trowa est raid dingue de Quatre. Wufei se fait enlever. ^o^  
  
La folie des Gundam 2  
(ou l'enfer de wufi)  
  
Wufei se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible. Il ouvrit langoureusement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, agressés par la lumière du soleil qui lui indiquait que la journée était déjà bien entamée. Il resta allongé et ne voulait se lever pour rien au monde. Puis soudain, il réalisa que les lieux aperçus il y'a peu lui étaient étrangers. Il sursauta pour se mettre à quatre pattes au milieu de l'immense lit s'interrogeant : -« par le dragon sacré....ou suis-je ? »  
  
-« dans mon humble demeure Amour» répondit, alors sensuellement une voix charmeuse qui n'était pas inconnue du jeune homme. Il poussa un cri d'effroi et se souleva brusquement en réalisant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Asseyant de prendre une attitude digne, il lui déclara aussi glacialement qu'il savait si bien le faire :  
  
-« je pensais avoir cauchemardé hier soir... mais... je voix que c'est encore pire - que me vaut l'honneur d'être ton prisonnier, monsieur le '' plus sadique je meurt ?'' »  
  
treize affichant un sourire hypocrite, lui répondit -« tu n'es pas mon prisonnier. voyons.... tu serais plus...comment dirais- je,...mon Invité. -mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai remplis le bar à ton intention...il y'à même de la tequila ^^ . je te tiens compagnie si tu le désir.» wufei rougit. Il est vrai que cet imbécile l'a vu complètement bourré.  
  
-« je veux pas être ton invité. - en fait je veux rien a voir a faire avec toi... - .. sauf le jour ou je te transformerais en passoire »commenta le pilote, très fâché.  
  
-« ce qui m'amène précisément aux raisons de ta présence ici...Amour»  
  
- «.. accouche ...et arrête de m 'appeler Amour... - tu m'en merde. J'ai autre chose à faire moi. » malheureusement pour lui, le pilote perdait absolument tous ses moyens devant le colonel et il le réalisa que bien tardivement car treize était plus que jamais décidé a continuer sur cette voix.  
  
« mais que-ce qui m'arrives pensa wufei, pourquoi je perds mon sang froid ?...c'est pas mon genre pourtant. Il n'y a que cet imbécile pour me mettre dans un état pareil ... »  
  
L'imbécile en question éclata franchement de rire, prenant au dépourvue wufei qui devenait littéralement rouge de colère maintenant.  
  
-« pourquoi tu rigole comme un crétin ? t'es con ou quoi ?! »  
  
-« nan...c'est juste que...tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es en colère »  
  
-« va te faire fou.... » avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, treize déposa sur ses lèvre un petit baiser. D'abord tout léger , puis plus insistant en voyant que fei ne bougeait pas pour le repousser. «enfer ! se réprimanda le pilote intérieurement en réalisant ce qui ce passait, je fous quoi encore...pourquoi je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter...en plus...ses lèvres sont si...si douces... ? » finalement il s'arracha violemment à ce contact qu'il commençait à ressentir comme un délice malgré lui et objecta.  
  
-« damnation...tu viens de me donné mon premier baiser...sal enfoiré »  
  
-« et.. »  
  
le jeune homme bouillottant de colère se dirigea vers la port avant d'être stopper par la voix de treize qui se voulait moqueuse.  
  
-« c'est inutile Amour,...nous somme sur une île desserte...une base secrète abandonnée -j'ai renvoyés tous les soldats de OZ...et...il n'y a pas une seule armure mobile. -donc, a moins que tu ne sois champion de nage, nous somme en tête a tête ...rien que toi et moi...Amour, ajouta t-il volontairement ,dans le seul but de le mettre encore plus hors de lui, avec une grimasse enfantine »  
  
-« je voix que tu avais tous prévus...que-ce que tu veux de moi ? »  
  
-« rien de méchant... »  
  
-« c'est a dire ...je te préviens que si tu espère me faire changer de camp et trahir mes compagnons tu peux aller te faire mettre très profondément »  
  
-« hmm bonne idée, souffla t-il d'un aire sérieux, mais je veux juste un duel contre toi pour l'instant... »  
  
-« de quoi...un duel ?...et pourquoi ? »  
  
-« si tu gagne je te rendrais quelque chose qui t'aies très chère, je parle bien sur de ton armure mobile »  
  
-« tu mens...je l'aies bien cachée. »  
  
-« ha oui,...tu pensais réellement que l'océan Pacifique était une bonne cachette...moi...personnellement j'en doute tu vois »  
  
-« si tu as oser faire quoi que ce soit à mon Nataku, je te pourfendrais! »  
  
-« ...alors accepte mon duel, tu n'as rien à perdre... »  
  
-« et si c'est toi qui gagne...même si c'est peu probable.. ? »  
  
-« si c'est moi qui remporte alors...tu sera mon objet sexuel pour deux semaines entière.» wu fei bondit sur lui en une fraction de seconde et lui colla un coup de point magistral(selon lui.). treize ne recula pas d'un pouce. Il avait au moins trois têtes de plus que wufei et décidément, il aimait beaucoup le voir en colère.  
  
-« tu veux récupérer ton armure ou pas ?... alors, tu accepte ...de toutes les façons je ne te dirais pas ou elle se trouve si tu ne te bats pas contre moi. Tu es le premier véritable adversaire, après Zech, que j'ai rencontré jusqu 'à présent. -Tu me trouble. Depuis notre rencontre, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de te...posséder... »  
  
-« si tu crois pouvoir faire tes trucs dégoûtants avec moi, tu te plante sal con, de plus, monsieur le lumière, s'il n'y à pas d'armure mobile comment veux tu que je me batte contre toi ? colonel intelligence de mes couilles ! »  
  
-« Mais que de vulgarités dans une si jolie bouche ! Ne t'en fait pas. C'est un duel à l'épée que je veux. Comme en mobile je suis absolument inégalable, j'aimerai voir ce que tu vaut en face à face. »  
  
-« je te colle la raclée quand tu veux... »  
  
satisfait de sa super manière de manipuler monsieur sensibilité, treize lui fit grâce d'un sourire qui écœura gravement wufei .  
  
*************************  
  
pendant ce temps dans la petite maisonnette des pilotes : Duo se réveilla le premier. Il était par-terre, complètement nu, les jambes remontées sur le lit et son amant allongé près de lui, la tête posée sur son tors. Il se entait d'excellente humeur, réalisant ses exploits de la nuit précédente. C'était la premier fois qu'heero se laissait faire. Il avait beaucoup aimé, et ils y avaient passés la nuit entière. Se levant, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son bien aimé et le porta dans leurs confortablement petit lit . Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aller préparer un petit déjeuné de remerciement a heero, quand soudain il entendit des petits bruitages d'extase contenus venant de la chambre de Quatre. La porte était entre-ouverte. Duo se sentit horriblement mal a l'aise en voyant Trowa, penche dans l'entrejambe de Quatre, qui, pour encourager son amant et sans doute pour chercher plus de contact, appuyait gentiment la tête de ce dernier en tirant doucement sur ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques cris et de quelque «oh !...TROWA.... » étouffés, le blond se libera sur le visage de son nounours de clown et lui déclara en le regardant avec des grands yeux amoureux : -« Towa, tu es incontestablement le meilleur suceur que la terre ait jamais porter...j 'abandonne... tu as gagner...et tu fais de moi un homme très heureux ... »  
  
celui-ci, lui tirait littéralement la tronche au cause de ce qu'il venait de lui faire. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il semblait prétendre avant de se mettrait à lécher l'excédent de semence rester sur le sexe de son aman. Relevant la tête il lui répondit -« je te remercie de reconnaître mon génie mon chéri...mais la prochaine fois je te laisserais ta chance, promis...»  
  
Duo totalement abasourdi par ce qui venait de voir chuchota tout bas en secouant la tête : -« y'as de quoi perdre la tête ici....dire que je croyait être le plus mal fichus de nous tous... ». sur ce, il continua pour aller voir dans la chambre de Wu pour s'excuser de leur comportement a chacun, mais surprise... il n'y avait personne et le lit semblait pas défait. -« mais ou peut-il bien être ?...c'est première fois qu'il ne dort pas à la maison...  
- bon, il est responsable après tout...ouais, il va bien...il va très  
bien...c'est wufi, imperturbable, responsable et... oh ! et puis merde, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet » il ressortit de la chambre en courant pour alerter ses compagnons.  
********************************* dans le gymnase privé de treize, wufei était écroulé sur le parquet, totalement essoufflé. Ses larmes coulaient malgré son désir de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses a ce bouffon de colonel mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait humilié d'avoir perdu non pas une mais trois fois face à treize. Même après leur premier duel, il ne s'était senti aussi nul, même s'il avait prit une branlée, il gardait né en moins sa digité. -« hmm...Amour...comme j'aimerais que cet instant dur....toute un éternité... » en prononçant ces mots, le colonel espérait non seulement blesser wufei au plus profond de lui même, mais aussi le faire lui comprendre sa supériorité en tant que combattant. -« enfer...va te faire foutre » il avait mal, horriblement mal. Pourquoi dans ces conditions, et contre cet imbécile et son sourire beat de satisfaction. Il aurait mille fois préféré un de ses camarades, il se serait senti moins insignifiant. A cet instant, il avait envie de mourir. Treize s'approcha lentement du pilote en affichant toujours ce sourire qui l'agaçait vraiment et lui prit l'épée qu'il serai très fort entre les mains pour aller les accrochés a leurs place, avec la sienne au mur derrière wufei. En revenant, il se place derrière lui et chuchota : -« tu as perdu, je veux mon dut...maintenant... » joignant le geste aux paroles, il commença a l'embrasser presque tendrement dans le cou. Le pilote se raidit immédiatement en sentant le souffle chaud de treize sur sa peau. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à ce seul contact. Non pas par excitation, mais à cause de l'affolement qui l'assaillait. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette étreinte, wufinou se dégagea brusquement pour se recroquevillé sur lui même, a l'opposer de treize. -« non...je...je peux pas...pas comme ça...t'a...t'approche pas de moi » ce dernier, piqué au vif le saisit violemment par les poignets pour le plaquer au sol. -« que-est-ce qui se passe ?...je croyais que tu était un homme de parole !. -tu ne veux pas récupéré ton armure?... » wufei, tournant la tête, ferma les yeux. C'est bien vrai qu'il avait donné sa parole d'honneur a treize d'être sa chose s'il gagnait, et il l'avait battu à plat-couture. De plus, il avait intérêt à fermer sa gueule s'il voulait qu'il lui laisse son bien. Il le laissa donc faire, et essaya de prendre sur lui pour ne pas monter son désarroi quand il commença à le déshabiller. Il fit tout pour ignorer ses caresses, ses baissers... « non,... pas les tétons », il ne pouvait s'empêché de trouvé ça...bon...même...plus que bon. Mais il secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser ces vagues de chaleurs qui commençaient à l'envahire. Puis il sentit une violente douleur lorsque treize le pénétra et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler. Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps de treize se fit lourd et wufi comprit que c'était fini. Il se retira et le pilote n'attendit que le zip de son pantalon. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'en être énervé quand il comprit « il n'a même pas prit la peine de se déshabillé ce bouffon, c'est très vexant...» Wufei se redressa et entreprit de se rhabiller de manière provocante en jouant sur l'indifférence, comme pour défier le colonel, qui attendait sans doute un commentaire sur son ''savoir - faire '' ». Après avoir fini, il se tourna vers lui. Il affichait toujours ce même sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres . le regardant droit dans les yeux wufi demanda avec un air des plus sérieux : -« tu peux me montrer ma chambre,..avec salle de bain si possible...,puis esquissant lui aussi un sourire de satisfaction à l'effet qu'allaient produire ses mots, il ajouta, j'aimerais aller me désinfecter...de la tête au pied.... » l'effet fût immédiat car les dents si blanches et éclatantes de treize s'effacèrent très vite derrière ses lèvres fines, il avait une expression de bombe à retardement près à éclater. en un clin d'œil, la couleur de ses yeux virai à une couleur indigo métallique (ça existe ça ?) lançant des éclaires. Wufei triompha intérieurement d'avoir marqué au moins un point Le colonel ayant bien comprit le jeu du pilote, répondit, en reprenant son sarcasme naturel -« hm...je vois...Ça t'as pas plu ?... » -« faut croire que t'es pas aussi bon que tu veux bien le croire » -« c'est un impression ou tu me déteste vraiment ?..... de toute les façons...tu vas resté avec moi pendant 14 jours et 13 nuits...je compte bien te faire changer d 'avis. Suis - moi... ».  
  
-« ...pour quoi faire ? »le questionna t-il tout méfiant  
  
-« tu voulait te désinfecté...non. ? -oh ! j'oubliais de te dire...comme les nuits sont un peu fraîches ici, je t'installe dans ma propre chambre. -tu vas voir...on va bien s'amuser »  
  
-« je rêve, dite-moi que c'est un cauchemar...je suis damné » pour toute réponse il entendit les éclats de rire de treize qui s'était déjà lancé hors du gymnase.  
  
A suivre 


	3. La folie des Gundams 3

Auteuse : Kenshi-sama (kenshita@yahoo.fr) Genre : galère et misère, lime poussé, etc............ Couples : 1+2, 3+4 et wufei+Treize Base : Gundam Wing Disclaiming : les G-boys ne sont pas de mon invention   
  
Chapitre précédent :wufei s'éclate sur une île desserte... et les autres pilotes s'inquiètent pour lui(enfin juste un seul)  
  
La folie des Gundam.3  
  
Wufei laissait l'eau chaude coulée sur son corps, savourant le délicieux massage que lui procurait la chaleur. Il était tellement en colère contre le colonel d'OZ, qu'il pourrait bien lui fracasser la tête, s 'il en avait la force. Ce matin précédent, il s'était servit de lui comme d'un « trou sur patte » ignorant en parfait égoïste sa virginité et mettant de côté tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait bien éprouver. Mais d'un autre coté, il devait reconnaître que le colonel savait y faire avec un corps. Il n'a pas put s'empêché d'avoir des bouffés de chaleurs lui remonter du bas-ventre pour s'étendre lentement dans tout son corps , lorsque qu'il le caressait. heureusement qu'il a put se contrôler avant que son plaisir ne devienne trop flagrant... Finalement, il se décida à fermer l'eau et à sortir de la salle bain, dans la quelle il s'était enfermé depuis bientôt deux heures. Il se sécha consciencieusement et passa la chemise grise de soie que lui avait imposé treize. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux car le propriétaire fait plus de 1m80, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il avait pour habitude de dormir tout nu, ce pendant, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque d'allumer MR perversité ambulant. Quand il ouvrit la porte, treize était confortablement installé sur le fauteuil en face du lit. il semblait attendre que wufi eut fini pour se coucher. Le pilote avait passé la journée a se cacher de lui. Il souleva les yeux pour l'observer un instant puis, lui fit remarquer :  
  
-« on va faire ça pendant deux semaines entières...tu ne penses pas que ça serai vraiment mieux si ont se comportaient comme deux adultes consentants. »  
  
-« ............ »  
  
wufi ne répondit pas mais il approuvait parfaitement le détail que venait de souligner le colonel. Le reluquant sur son fauteuil, il réalisa que treize ne portait qu'un bas du pyjama en satin rouge bordeaux, le mettant largement en valeur. Wufi ne pu détaché son regard de son corps parfait. Il était très beau assit dans ce fauteuil à la lumière de la veilleuse. le pilote laissa errer son regard sur son tors nu, détaillant ses muscles saillants et merveilleusement dessinés. Il remarqua un filet extra fin de poile blond partant du nombril de treize pour descendre et disparaître sous l'attache de son pantalon. Ses longues jambes athlétiques restaient croisés comme à son habitude.... son visage était magnifique...et si mystérieux en même temps... Wufei devait reconnaître qu'il était vraiment désirable. Se détournant de lui, le pilote se glissa sous les draps frais et lui tourna le dos. « non mais !...comment je peux pensé à des choses pareilles...c'est un ennemi...ennemi...et ennemi puis c'est tout...enfer !... ce qu'il peut être attirant quand il veux ...» Il eut la chaire de poule quand il sentit son aîné, qui s'était silencieusement débarrassé de son bas-pyjama au préalable, renter dans le lit. Il pouvait sentir sa peau nue contre ses jambes...une peau si douce...et si soyeuse... Il entoura la taille de wufi pour le caressé à travers le tissu, qui au bout de quelques minutes, commençait à le gêné. Trop excité pour se contenté de quelques petites caresses, il tourna le jeune homme face à lui avant de commencé à déboutonner avec une lenteur monstrueuse son pyjama de soie. feinou avait fermé les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps en feu. Il se retrouva complètement nu, pressé sur le corps brûlant et attirant de treize, qui explorait chaque centimètre de sa peau en le couvrant de baiser. Sa main glissa sur son torse légèrement musclé puis continua plus bas, traçant des tourbillons de plaisir sur le corps du jeune homme. Et quand il rencontra son érection ardente, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire avant de commencer à le caresser tout doucement de haut en bas, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir à peines audibles. Wufi avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. son extase était tel un volcan prêt à exploser. Ouvrant les yeux, il supplia Treize du regard et ce dernier ne put résister, attiré par la petite étincelle qui dansait dans les prunelles de wufei. il se redressa, le sentant plus décontracté, il prit le risque de remonter jusqu'aux lèvres de l'objet de ses attentions pour lui livrer un baiser passionné et wufei s'abandonna tout entier à son futur amant en répondant de la même manière. il descendit jusqu'à son sexe, le prit délicatement dans sa main et l'effleura tout d'abord du bout de la langue, puis très vite, obligé par feinou qui en voulait toujours plus, il le prit entièrement dans la bouche et le soulagea de cette érection qui devenait douloureuse maintenant. Wufi n'essayait plus de se contenir, il savoura chaque traitement dont le gratifiait treize pour enfin se libera dans sa bouche sans frustrations ni culpabilités. N'y tenant plus, treize se redressa pour pénétrer son amant après quelques caresses furtives servants à le préparé. Le pilote s'extasiait un peu plus à chaque touché, et le colonel l'entendit murmuré dans un soupire -« enfer...c'est trop ... » commençant tout doucement à bouger en lui, il le taquina, amusé par l'émerveillement de wufi : -« je vois...tu es un débutant !»  
  
-« ferme ta gueule...et... continu... » obéissant à ses désirs, il commença à intensifier ses mouvements. D'instinct, le jeune homme enroula ses jambes autour de sa hanche pour mieux le suivre dans le rythme qui s'était peu à peu imposé à eux. les contractions des muscles du pilote, indiquèrent au colonel, qu'il était à nouveau proche du bonheur suprême. Il se retient donc plus, et l'atteignit lui aussi le paroxysme de l'amour charnel, suivi de peu par feinou dans un petit cri de plaisir. Ils restèrent là, incapable de penser, de faire le moindre geste, tant la fatigue était intense. Quand ils eurent un peu récupérer de leur force, treize se laissa tomber sur le côté et observa solitaire man qui plantait son regard au plafond dans le seul but d'éviter tout affrontement avec le son nouvel amant. Il se redressa sur le coude, resplendissant de tout son sarcasme habituel :  
  
-« alors.... heureux ?!...je suis certain que ça t 'a plu... -mais tu ne sais pas montrer tes sentiments, voilà tout. -te t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas pressé » il se félicita intérieurement en voyant wufi plus que jamais furieux, bondir hors du lit pour ramasser frénétiquement sa chemise  
  
-« j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais aussi minable, sal imbécile. » puis, remettant sa chemise sur le dos, il se dirigea vers la porte  
  
-« et tu pense aller ou comme ça...? »  
  
-«dans ton cul »  
  
-« je suis sûr que c'est ce côté de moi que tu apprécie tant...et puis...je te l'ai déjà dit, mais...tu sais que t'es vraiment trop sexy quand t'es en colère»  
  
cette dernière remarque était la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, wufi sillonna la chambre des yeux à la recherche d'un objet qui puisse faire assez mal, à défaut de sa propre force physique. Il finit par trouver une tasse vide posée sur la commode juste à-côté de l'entrée. Il s'en saisit aussi calmement que possible pour ensuite le balancé dans la direction de treize, qui plongea hors du lit en voyant l'objet de l'attenta planer dans sa direction pour aller s'écraser contre le mur, derrière le lit.  
  
-« ooh !...monsieur est susceptible ?...c'était un compliment pour tant...tu n'as vraiment, aucun ses d'humour »  
  
le pilote serrant les points, s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand soudain, il comprit « il se fou complètement de ma gueule et ça l'amuse en plus...faut pas que je me laisse faire...non, non et non.»  
  
-« j'ai très bien compris ton jeu...mais moi tu voix...je ne suis pas un jouet... Alors, tu peux aller te faire mettre » puis il sorti bruyamment de la chambre pour aller dormir dans le salon. « j'y serais nettement plus tranquille »  
  
-« bravo...et qui va ramasser ce bordel maintenant...treize bien sur...non mais j'te jure.. »  
  
***************************************  
  
-« pourquoi tu nous dérange Duo, c'est déjà fini les vacances. Je te signale que Quatoune et moi somme très occupés. » Trowa venait de faire son apparition dans le salon ou Duo les avait tous convoqués, suivit de prés par un Quatre des plus resplendissant et souriant de bonheur.  
  
-«Rasure-toi trowa, je vois très bien quels genres d'occupations ça peut- être...mais il y'a plus urgent pour l'instant. -si je vous demande, c'est parce que wufi n'as pas dormi ici hier soir et c'est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître sans rien nous dire. »  
  
leurs réflexions furent bientôt interrompues par l'entrée d'un Heero plus que lasse qui leurs brandis un mot griffonné sur un bout de papier.  
  
-« tu n'as aucune raison de te faire du mauvais-sang maintenant. Wufei va parfaitement bien. Il tendit le bout de papier à son amant. Lis ça...je l'ai trouvé sur le battant bu frigo »  
  
Il prit le mot et commença : bande d'obsédés.  
J'en peux plus de vos cochonneries.  
Donc, Je ne tire et je prends la voiture aussi.  
  
Wufei.  
p.s : Je sais pas quand je reviendrais.  
  
-« alors Duo, je suis sûr qu'il va très bien. Il avait l'impression de gêner c'est tout. -bon tu me suis quatre. » le petit blond, compatissant se tourna pour adresser un sourire à son compagnon paniqué avant de disparaître derrière la porte pour suivre son amour de clown.  
  
Heero s'était tourné vers la fenêtre pour ne pas montré son trouble à son amant.  
  
-« mon cœur...que-est-ce que tu as ? pourquoi tu me tourne le dos ? » le natté sursauta en voyant les yeux pleins de rage du soldier quand il daigna le regardé.  
  
-« pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me prennes la tête avec ton wufi ? je te signal que c'est plus un gamin, il peut se débrouillé tout seul sans que tu sois toujours derrière son dos. A croire que..  
  
-«... que... »  
  
-« ...que c'est de lui dont tu es amoureux », fini t-il par lâcher dans un ton frustré. la discussion tourne en scène de ménage  
  
-« mais ça va pas de dire une chose pareille, heero. tu me prends pour qui ? si je suis avec toi c'est pas pour aller draguer wufi dans un coin. C'est NOTRE ami à tous et je tiens autant à lui qu'a trowa et quatre. Mais toi, je t'aime, c'est pas du tout la même chose »  
  
-« permet-moi d'en douter ! »  
  
-« écoute-moi, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour un sujet aussi stupide.  
-ta jalousie est carrément maladive.  
-je ne m 'en pleins pas, c'est très flatteur mais tu pourrais avoir un peu plus confiance en moi...non ? »  
  
-« tu veux dire que tu n'es pas attiré par lui ?...même pas un tout petit peu... ? »  
  
-« absolument pas. je ne veux que toi. Même si tu es vraiment stupide parfois...» ses mots étaient exactement ceux qu'il espérait, pour reprendre confiance en lui. Pourtant, ils n'arrivent pas à faire fuir ses doutes. Il avait l'impression que son Duo s 'était chaques jours, un peu plus éloigner de lui au profit de ça wufei qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait décidément pas blairer  
  
-« je t'aime. et je préfèrerais te tuer plutôt que de te voir avec un autre que moi   
-surtout wufei.  
-je le tuerais lui aussi s'il s'approche de toi» Duo en eut la chaire de poule en évaluant les chances pour qu'Heero fasse ce dont il venait de parler. il lui lança un regard noir de fureur, rien qu'en envisageant une telle probabilité...  
  
-« je sais... » se contenta t-il de répondre.  
  
-« comment ça « je sais » ? tu n'es pas sensé dire quelque chose du genre...moi aussi je t'aime ?» Heero attira tout doucement ce doux jeune homme, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux de candide, pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans un dans un passionnant et vertigineux baisser.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Kenshi 


	4. La folie des Gundams 4

Auteuse : kenshi-sama ( kenshita@yahoo.fr ) Genre : galère et misère, lime poussé, ooc de 5 et de 13... Couples : 1+2, 3+4 et 5+13 Base : Gundam Wing Disclaiming : les G-boys ne sont pas de mon invention   
  
Chapitre précédent :wufei s'éclate toujours sur une île dessert...pour Heero et Duo, rien ne va plus !  
  
La folie des Gundam.4  
  
Wufei n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait tenté de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait afin d'en trouver une solution, mais en vain. Il était dedans jusqu'au cou et n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. La personne qu'il détestait le plus, à le plus joli corps qu'il n'ait jamais vu et tenait la chose à la quelle il tenait le plus. Et s 'il voulait la récupérer, il devait se plier à ses désires pendant deux semaines entières. Il se serait baffé de s'être fait si facilement avoir par ce vil, dégoûtant et grossier personnage. De plus, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il tiendrait parole. Il devait s'en assurer et le plus vite possible. Se levant d'un bond, il se dirigea vers la chambre du maître chanteur, faisant trembler le sol sur ses pas, tel un Godzilla miniature. Le fracassement de la porte contre le mur fît émerger treize de son paisible sommeil. Il se tourna et vit un petit bonhomme se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage marqué de rage et infiniment menaçant, en tous cas c'est ce que le pilote devait s'imaginer. Il en était certain. « qu'il est mignon... »ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer au passage.  
  
-« Lèves-toi, faut qu'ont parle. »  
  
pas de réponse. Le colonel avait déjà refermés les yeux, rendant feinou malade d'impatience. Exaspéré au plus haut point par l'ignorance totale dont le gratifiait la tête châtain dans le lit. Il ressortit sans un bruit de la chambre pour en revernir quelques instants plus tard. S'approchant de la silhouette allongé, il visa le creux de l'oreille qui lui fessait face.  
  
-« o_O kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!! non mais tu as perdus la tête ou koi. Attends que je t'attrape pour voir.... ! » wufei venait de lui déverser un verre d'eau glacée sur la tête, et semblait très satisfait de lui même en plus.  
  
-« je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore.  
-t'aurais pu éviter ça si tu t'étais réveillé à ma première visite »  
  
-« dis-moi, as tu essayé la manière douce... ? »  
  
« ^_^ pitié quelqu'un....je vais le tuer sinon ... »  
  
-« tu voulais quelque chose ? »  
  
-« je n'ai pas confiance en toi.  
Que-est qui me prouve que tu mens pas en affirmant que tu me rendras Nat- nat ? »  
  
L'expression d'amusement s'estompa du visage de treize. Il était plus que lasse des doutes infondés de cette petite chose. Ainsi, il n'avait pas confiance en sa parole. C'était pire qu'une douche froide. Mais bon, il est bien obliger de faire avec. Le colonel se composa donc le visage stoïque qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer pour se protéger.  
  
-« de toutes les façons, tu n'as pas le choix, Fei. C'est moi qui fais la donne.  
-mais tu peux toujours interrompre notre contrat si tu veux revenir sur ta promesse... »  
  
-« c'est pas mon genre. -je veux juste avoir une preuve de ta bonne volonté »  
  
-« c'est toi qui me parle de bonne volonté ?...  
-jusqu'à présent, je n'ais pas eus l'impression que tu te tuais à la tâche...  
- bien, c'est ton deuxième jours, avec moi, non ...? si je démonter ton armure en 6. et que je te promette de te donner un morceau tous 2 jours, sera tu plus...confiant avec moi ? »  
  
-« ...oui.... »  
  
-« bien entendu, tu aurais des taches en plus. Tu feras tout pour me donner entière satisfaction...nous sommes d'accords?» et le tout avec un sourire de la mort à faire chavirer tous les cœurs sauf celui de cette furie ambulante.  
  
-« ... que veux-tu dire par...entière satisfaction ? »questionna une wufei suspicieux  
  
-« ...arrêtes de faire l'innocent tu veux ! »  
  
-« ...je vois...et que puis-je faire dans l'immédiat pour le bon plaisir de monsieur... » le pilote avait prit un ton aguicheur, et un attitude plus que provocante tout en s'approchant du blond dans son lit. remontant vers lui, il constata a quel point treize pouvait-être émut -« hum...qu'avons nous là, dis-moi... »  
  
-«l'appréhension des 2 semaines à venir...» Sans un mot, il s'assit précisément à cet endroit, à califourchon sur le colonel et commença à s'onduler à un rythme infernal, prenant bien soin de plonger son regard de jade dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de son amant sur contrat. -« ...c'est bon comme ça ?...je le fais bien ?...» le colonel, comme hypnotisé par ce petit être si séduisant, qui avait le don de mettre touts ses sens en feu, était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et se contenta juste d'un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
-« ...alors, qu'attends-tu ?...embrasse - moi...tu en meurs d'envie...non... ? »  
  
Se précipitant pour exécuter les désires du jeune homme, le colonel fût stopper net dans son élan par la magistrale claque qu'il reçut d'un fei exorbitant de colère, et qui se dégagea tranquillement sans une considération pour le bouffon.  
  
-« mais...O_o mais...ça va pas !...voilà que tu recommence... »  
  
-« jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mes fesses sont à moi.  
-c'est moi qui décide quand je serais disposé à faire des cochonneries avec toi et non le contraire »  
  
-« _ ben moi je dirais que tu n'es qu'une petite allumeuse  
-viens par - là... » le colonel dans un état plus que second s'empara du bras de wufei avant qu'il ne soit hors de porté et le fit basculer dans l'immense lit. Tentant avec toutes les peines du monde à calmer le diable de Tasmanie qui le lacérait littéralement sur place.  
  
-« arrêts bon sang, ça ne sert strictement à rien.  
-tu vas y passer ...et tout de suite Amour »  
  
-« lâche-moi ou je mords... »  
  
-« tu oublis que moi aussi j'ai des dents, et impeccables en plus alors fais pas le malin »  
  
-« si tu ne me lâche pas immédiatement tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir de descendant dans moins d'une minute »  
  
-« tu ose... ? -tu es vraiment trop insolant. Il va falloir que je prenne des mesures strictes et très vite j'ai été très gentil jusqu'à présent mais je constate que ça ne donne absolument rien. Et puis... pour ce qui est de la descendances, ce n'est pas bien grave vu mes orientations sexuel gros malin»  
  
-« vas-y ! je te mets au défi de ma dresser. -d'autres s'y sont butés avant toi et je reste pareille à moi même ! »  
  
-« c'est parce qu'ils ne s'y prenaient pas de la bonne manière. -tu vas voir quand tu vas goûter à ma méthode. Tu regrettera très vite de ne pas m'avoir écouter comme je te l'ais déjà si aimablement demandé. -alors, tu te décide... ? »  
  
-« oui... va te faire...kiaaaah » .  
  
***********************************************  
  
assit à table pour le petit dej', Quatre observait attentivement par - dessus son bol de chocolat, le petit manège de ses amis, tentant sans grands succès de donner l'apparence d'un couple heureux. Heero ne semblait pas être entrain de jouer mais, le plus sensible des pilotes avait remarqué depuis plusieurs jours que Duo était loin d'être aussi heureux qu'il le prétendait devant Trowa et lui. Le natté se renfermait un plus sur lui-même chaque jour, s'éloignant par la même occasion de son compagnon. Quatre sentait bien que l'amour qui à pu les unirent n'était plus aussi fort du coté de Duo. Il semblait tout faire pour se dégager de l'emprise de son compagnon. Le plus grave étant le fait qu'il envisageait de se couper sa longue tresse. Ils savaient tous pertinemment que Duo adorait sa natte et qu'il en était très fier. Ensuit, il y'avait le fait que Duo ne répondait plus que par monosyllabe et n'était plus le bavard farceur qu'ils avaient connus. Et pour boucler le tous, Heero ne le lâchait plus d'un poil. Il voulait sans cesse être avec lui, savoir ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était... Le parfait crétin ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il risquait de le perdre s'il continuait à l'étouffer de la sorte ? Si Heero voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait c'était plus que raté. Toute cette histoire débuta avec le départ de wufei et quatre se demandait quel rapport cela pouvait bien avoir avec l'état de jalousie chronique d'Heero envers son doudou. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était bien ce garçon nombriliste qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne se scotchait plus devant l'écran de son ordinateur pendant des heures d'affilées, trop absorbé à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Duo. Ça en devenait carrément maladive. Le blond comprit qu'il devait remédier à une telle situation avant que ne survienne une tragédie, qui fermerait ses rideaux sur les deux amants maculés de sang, victime d'une folie nommée jalousie.  
  
-« ben, dis-donc mon petit Quatre !...ça promet hein...  
tu vas souffrire sur ce coup, mais tu es le best, tu peux y arriver...tu peux le faire... » s 'auto-motiva Quatre à la perspective de la mission qui l'attendait.  
  
A suivre  
  
ciao ! 


	5. La folie des Gundams 5

Auteuse : Lylith (kenshita@yahoo.fr) Genre : yaoi, ooc, humour, torture gentille de wufei Couples : 1+2, 3+4 et 5+ 13 Base : Gundam Wing Disclaiming : les G-boys ne sont pas de mon invention   
  
Chapitre précédent :wufei s'éclate toujours sur une île dessert...pour Heero et Duo, rien ne va plus !  
  
La folie des Gundam 5  
(ou l'enfer de wufi)  
  
-« DUOOOOOOOOOOOOO... » ça y est, cerbère immerger de sa courte léthargie, trembla Duo. Il avait crut que la bonne dose de somnifère, qu'il avait eut la bonne idée de mettre dans la limonade de son compagnon, allait le faire dormir au moins trois jours d'affilés. Mais c'était raté. Au lieu ça, voilà qu'il se réveillait en pleine forme dés le lendemain. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Il s'était approvisionné pour plusieurs jours en allant acheter les baguettes ce matin, de cette fabuleuse invention. De quoi avoir largement la paix jusqu'à la fin de leurs séjours ici. Tous ce qu'il devait espérer maintenant, c'est de ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Il n'y avait aucun risque par rapport à Trowa et Quatre qui ont quittés très tôt la maisonnette pour se rendre à l'aéroport, le livrant totalement à la merci de ce fou. Il est vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient deviner ce qui ce passait entre lui et l'AUTRE. Mais par contre, avec Heero c'était une toute autre histoire. Il risquait tout simplement de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. -« je suis dans le salon Heero... »  
  
-« et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le salon ? -tu m'as laissé dormir tout seul. Tu sais bien que j'aime te voir à côté de moi au réveil »  
  
-« désolé, je ne le referais plus, promis... »  
  
-« hm - où sont les autres ? »  
  
-« partis en amoureux à Hawaï. - tu veux quelque chose à manger ? ...je vais faire le déjeuner »  
  
-« non je ne veux pas déjeuner -c'est toi que je veux _...ils ont quoi... ?!»  
  
-« ............ »  
  
-« quoi... ? on ne l'a pas fait hier soir. -Je crois que je me suis endormis, se demanda t-il à lui-même songeur. -c'est étrange. Je ne dors jamais autant... -mais bon, revenons-en à nous... » il s'approcha de Duo et encercla sa taille de ses bras. Le fit tourner pour rassembler sa chevelure, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tresser, sur son épaule droit et déposa une cascade de baisers dans le creux de son cou. Mais son amant se raidit et se déroba de son contact en bafouillant :  
  
-« attends...tu devrais manger d'abord...on verra ensuite pour l'autre envie. -c'est pas pressé.... tu sais bien... -en plus, j'ai mis tous mon cœur à te faire un déjeuner...alors...ça me fera très plaisir si tu pouvais te décider à manger sinon tu vas me vexer. -c'est ça que tu veux ?...me vexer ? »  
  
-« non, bien sure que non voyons, alors arrêtes de faire ces yeux de puppy- love. -j'y vais, si tu y tiens à ce point »  
  
-« oui , j'y tiens » sur ceux, il prit la main du soldier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quel génial manipulateur il était devenu. De quoi être vraiment très fier...  
  
-« tu sais que quand on fait la cuisine pour une personne c'est pour lui dire qu'on l'aime ? »  
  
-« hein... ?...OH oui...bien sure...mais bien sure, c'est ça, tu as parfaitement raison »  
  
-« je vais tous faire disparaître même si c'est pas bon...mais à une seule condition... -tu déjeunes avec moi... »  
  
-« NON, s'écria le brun, se surprenant lui-même par la vivacité de sa réplique. Il était tellement sur les nerfs. Mais garder son sang-froid était de rigueur. « allé...un petit mensonge vite fait, bien fait... » -heu... je veux dire que j'ai malheureusement déjà pris mon repas. « ah, oui... ! c'est une excellente idée Duo » -il est 17 heures passé tu sais... -allons-y ça va refroidir. Il reste de la limonade dans le réfrigérateur. Tu adores ça si je ne me trompe... »  
  
-« hm »  
  
mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir, se questionna Heero. Il voyait bien que son Dishi n'était pas dans son assiette depuis quelques jours, mais il espérait qu'il allait venir à lui de son propre gré. Il était sans cesse sur ses gardes, semblait cachottier et ne voulait plus être avec lui comme avant. « Quel horreur. Ca lui passera vite j'espère. »  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hawaï. Des kilomètres de bandes de sables s'étalant à perte de vue. Un climat exotique, de la musique festive, un peuple chaleureux... Et quelque part dans ce sublime paysage, affalés sous les cocotiers, se trouvaient deux amoureux. Profitant effrontément de ces lieux, véritable paradis sur terre. Sirotant tranquillement leurs jus de fruits, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.  
  
-« mamour... »  
  
-« oui chéri ... ? »  
  
-«...tu es sûr qu'on à bien fait de laisser Heero et Duo sans surveillance ? -il me semble qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz ces derniers temps »  
  
-« ne t'en fais mon Trowa, tu sais bien que ton mamour est le génie de l'amour. -mon plan va marcher à la perfection. -il leurs faut juste un peu de tranquillité... -quand à toi mon ange...je vais tellement t'épuiser que tu n'auras plus un seul instant pour penser à quoi que ce soit. -à absolument rien d'autre, sauf moi...^^ »  
  
-«Mamour...le séjour risque de se rallonger si tu continu a me parler comme çà... -tu sais bien que tu es irrésistible. »  
  
-« je le sais oui... »  
  
-«et tu sais aussi que je t'aime plus que tout... ? »  
  
-« non...c'est moi qui t'aime le plus »  
  
-« non...c'est moi, j'insiste »  
  
-« non, c'est moi, soit sympas veux-tu ? »  
  
a suivre  
  
-je coupe parce que vous allez y passer la nuit sinon -tu es jalouse voilà tout  
  
-toi le nain de jardin, attends que je t'attrape... 


	6. La folie des Gundams 6

Auteuse : kenshi-sama (kenshita@yahoo.fr)) Genre : OOC, Yaoi, humour, sentiments, jalousie. Couples : 1+2, 3+4 et 5+13 Base : Gundam Wing Disclaiming : les G-boys ne sont pas de mon invention   
  
Chapitre précédent : mensonge et tricherie....plage et cocotiers  
  
La folie des Gundam 6  
(ou l'enfer de wufi)  
  
En entrant dans sa chambre, Treize alla jusqu'au lit. Du quel n'émergeait que la tête de wufei « Amour... -tu le lève...il se fait tard... -...j'ai une surprise pour toi -...Amour.... »  
  
le jeune pilote ne répondit pas. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être constamment tiré de son repos par ce pervers déganté qui ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Se le faire. Il avait été obligé de subir ses assauts tout au long de la nuit, n'aillant dormi au total que 3 petites heures de misère. Seulement si le manque de sommeil n'était que sa seule préoccupation... Il était couvert de bleu maintenant. Il savait que le colonel était sadique, mais pas à ce point là. Sous prétexte de lui « inculquer les bonnes manières », il l'avait assaillit de coups avec un ceinture au moindre comportement du pilote qui ne lui plaisait pas. Franchement, comment osait-il l'interpeller avec autant de bonne humeur. N'avait-il pas deviné que ça sera un remake de la « guerre-froide » après cette nuit ?  
  
-« t'as gueule le bouffon ! -laisse-moi tranquille » quel toupet il a ce petit, se dit treize. mais si il croyait se la couler aussi douce, ce n'était pas peine car cette période est bien révolue. Il avait décidé de sévir au moindre petit écart du Rebel débutant, parfaitement hors de contrôle. Paff !...  
  
-« ...Aïe...et pourquoi tu me frappe encore, hurla fei, rouge de colère. -ça ne t'as pas suffis hier soir ?...à cause de toi je suis plein de bleus. -espèce d'id... » Wufei ce tût avant que la main de Treize qui ce soulevait ne s'abatte sur son postérieur. Le colonel satanique avait particulièrement affectionner de lui infliger son « châtiment » sur cette partie de son anatomie. « quel idiot ce type » se lamenta fei, calmé mais pas résigné.  
  
-« ...tu es certain de vouloir terminer ta phrase ? »  
  
-« .................. »  
  
-« ...c'est bien ce que je pensais. -maintenant sors de ce lit, on a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui »  
  
-« c'est a dire... ? »  
  
« pour commencer, le bain. Ensuite tu auras des nouvelles de ton armure...»  
  
-« MON armure... ! c'est vrai »  
  
-« je vois que ça te rends heureux...ensuite, il faudra faire le dîner. -on aura de la visite ce soir »  
  
-« ...de la quoi... ? -je croyais qu'on était isolés ici... -t'es qu'un sale enfoiré de merde »  
  
-« si tu tiens à ce qu'on recommence comme hier, ça ne me cause pas de problème. -mais je ne m'avancerais pas à répondre de même en ce qui concerne tes jolies fesses. alors on va poser quelques règles de bonne conduite veux- tu ?: -pour commencer, tu n'emplois plus aucune grossièreté en ma présence, ensuite...on verra pour le reste au moment venu.  
  
-« je ne t'ais pas menti. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de sortir de l'île. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que quelqu'un va nous rejoindre. -Il apporte ton tas de ferrailles. -ce qui me fais penser à la règle N°2... : Présenter ses excuses quand on est dans son tors. »  
  
-« ............ -bien , c'est toi le chef...alors je suis... -en faite si tu crois que je vais te présenter des excuses, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que je l'avais imaginer» avant d'oser sortir ces mots de sa bouche, Fei avait prit le soin de mettre une bonne distance entre son hôte et sa personne. Abandonnant le confortable refuge que représentait le lit, il s'était approché le plus près possible de la porte. Quand au blond, il restait paisiblement assis sur le bord du lit faisant face au pilote. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre une réaction qui ne venait, Fei tenta de s'avancer précautionneusement jusqu'à l'ouverture de la chambre. Il accéléra brusquement sa course quand le colonel mima le geste pour se mettre débout. Complètement écrouler de rire à cause de la réaction de son spécimen préféré, Treize lui lança  
  
-« je vois que tu tiens réellement à me compliquer la tâche Amour... -tu me vois obligé d'appeler pour qu'on m'apporte un fouet en même temps que ton armure... »  
  
si le pilote l'avait entendu comme il le croyait, il devrait faire son apparition dans « trois...deux...un...bingo ! »  
  
-« ...parce que tu veux dire qu'il y'à ...LE TELEPHONE ?! »  
  
-« bien entendu qu'il y à le téléphone. -nous somme aussi équipé du fax, du net... ainsi que de tous les moyens de communications que tu puisse connaître. _et je crois bien que cela s'appel...la nouvelle technologie^^ »  
  
-«je suis dans ces lieux pourris depuis deux jours, tu dispose de tout ce matos et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? -pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu plus tôt? »  
  
-« tu n'as pas demander ^^ »  
  
-« je vais te tuer. Ça j'en suis certain. -et tu sais quoi...tu n'auras même pas besoin de DEMANDER. »  
  
-« calme-toi. -inutile d'en faire un fromage fei. »  
  
-« j'en ferais une tarte si ça me chante. Ce ne sont pas t'es oignons. -maintenant montre-moi cette satanée salle. Il faut que je passe un coup de fil »  
  
-« si c'est pour les appeler à l'aide, c'est inutile. -primo, tu ne connais pas les coordonnés de l'île, deusio la ligne ne peux être tracée et tertio tu dois rester de ton propre gré si tu veux que le marché soit toujours valide. »  
  
-« je me doute déjà de tous ça.  
  
-on peut donc y aller si tu pense avoir fini ton baratin »  
  
-« ...voici la règle N°3 Amour : toujours rester poli... »  
  
-« ............. » la furie ne prit aucunement le temps de l'écouter et se mit à marcher d'impatience. « comme il peut être bête... »  
  
-« je suppose que tu sais ou se trouve la salle puis que tu y vas tout seul. -...Fei...reviens ici immédiatement... »  
  
****************************************************  
  
« quelle gourde...mais quelle gourde » Duo bouillonnait littéralement sur place, assit en face de son compagnon. En effet, tout son plan tombait à l'eau à cause d'une stupide limonade. Pourquoi l'autre ne veux t-il pas de cette limonade ?...il avait tous miser sur elle et maintenant, voilà qu'Heero ne voulait même pas la boire. Prétextant qu'elle lui avait donné mal au ventre, il avait rempli son verre de...lait.  
  
au moins, il lui faisait la faveur d'engloutire tous ce qu'il lui avait préparer. il est vrai que le natté se sentait toujours fière quand son amoureux mangeait de sa cuisine. Mais là n'était pas la question. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait espérer se débarrasser de lui à coup de somnifère. Il s'était donc résigner à vivre une journée très collante. _ « dis mon amour... »  
  
-« oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »  
  
-« j'ai un truc à te dire qui sera déterminante pour notre avenir à tous les deux... »  
  
-«ah...et de quoi... ? »  
  
-« ben, je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. J 'ai pas encore fini mes préparatifs. -mais ça va te plaire...enfin, je crois que tu l'attends avec impatience. »  
  
-« ha je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais référence -...un indice... ? »  
  
-« nan -patience mon cœur, patience....»  
  
-« comme tu veux. -mais ne m'offre pas encore des barrettes pour que je me fasse des Dreadlocks comme la dernière fois hein...? »  
  
-« nan... ! j'ai fais une chose pareille ??? - promis. -mais là , tu veux pas...... tu sais bien...»  
  
-« non, je ne sais rien du tout. »  
  
-« comme tu es cruel. -je t'en pris mon cœur, juste un peu... -...mais c'est quoi le problème ? -deux jours de suite c'est long...voir carrément tragique. »  
  
-« pas maintenant...j'ai chaud »  
  
-« ...ce soir alors... ? »  
  
-«............... »  
  
-« ça va, pas la peine. J'ai compris. Pas la peine... »  
  
-« ............... »  
  
A suivre  
  
Kenshi 


	7. La folie des Gundams 7

Auteuse : Kenshi-sama ( kenshita@yahoo.fr ) Genre : OOC, Yaoi, mensonges, je t'aime moi non plus... Couples : 1+2, 3+4 et 5 +13 Base : Gundam Wing Disclaiming : les G-boys ne sont pas de mon invention Chapitre précédent : Wufei se fait dresser.  
  
La folie des Gundam 7  
  
(ou l'enfer de wufi)  
  
Fei était totalement abasourdit par tous ce matériel dont Treize disposait. La salle comprenait prés d'une centaine d'ordinateurs tous reliés à des câbles interminables pour finir, sans doute, dans un méli-mélo grandiose derrière les murs. Heero serai parfaitement dans son élément ici. Fei voulu composer le numéro de la maison de Quatre mais il se rendit compte que Satan l'observait béatement.  
  
-« tu ne voudrai pas que je te rapport leurs têtes sur un plateau, ça t'épargnerai bien des tracas, non ? -.....je ne peux pas te monter le numéro de l'endroit où ils sont »  
  
-« ...je suppose que tu veux parler de la maison du petit blond en nouvelle- Louisine...1] -je sus que vous y étiez à l'instant où vous y aviez mis les pieds... -...tu me sous-estimes beaucoup trop, je suis un pur génie... »  
  
Le pilote se doutait déjà de ce dont le colonel venait de parler. Il est pire qu'une chien de chasse qui hume l'odeur de sa proie, en l'occurrence, lui. Il ne discuta donc plus et passa son coup de fils. Pendant que le téléphone sonnait, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour rassurer ses compagnons. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, c'est Heero qui répondit et lança un « hm » très familier a wufei.  
  
-« salut Heero, c'est fei. Je vous appel en coup de vent pour prendre des nouvelles...»  
  
-« ça va nous...toi tu es où ? -j'en connais qui chialent beaucoup parce que tu as disparu... » il se tourna vers Duo pour qu'il puisse bien comprendre à qui il fessait référence. Celui-ci lui servit un regard à faire friser les cheveux avant de lui arracher le combiné des mains  
  
-« Fei c'est Duo. Tu n'as rien ? »  
  
-« ne te fais pas de soucis Duo, je vais plus que bien. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de... solitude » pour la solitude, il était servit, ce dit- il. -comment vont les autres ?»  
  
-« ils sont à Hawaï, ça fait un bout de temps déjà »  
  
-« et qu'est-ce qu'il font là-bas ? C'est une mission...vous avez besoin de moi ? »  
  
-« nan t'en fais pas. C'est pour mieux se plotter qu'ils sont partis. - dis-nous ou tu es ...? - tu compte revenir ...hein... ?»  
  
-« Bien sûr que je reviendrai, mais pour l'instant je me repose...chez un...vieil...ami » Treize faillit pouffer de rire. Le pauvre pilote ne pouvait serte pas dire à ces camarades de bataille au robots géants, qu'il était l'amant de leurs ennemi, mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient amis, c'était vraiment plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Voyant que ça allait dégénérer, Fei prétexta un problème de liaison avec la ligne pour raccrocher.  
  
-« bien...maintenant que tu as fini avec le téléphone, le bain. »  
  
Un sourire étira les lèvres du pilote quand il entendit le mot « bain ». Ca avait fait tilt dans sa tête. En effet, il adorait se languire pendant de longues heures dans l'eau bouillante depuis que Treize l'obligeait à jouer dans l'eau avec lui et ses petits canards en plastiques. Il trouvait criminel d'avoir une baignoire comme la sienne et de ne pas en profiter plus souvent.  
  
Son séjour touchait presque qu'à sa fin avec le Satyre pas aussi satyre. Il ne leurs restaient plus que trois jours avant de ce quitter pour de bon, le contrat touchant à sa fin avec ces trois jours et la restitution de son Nataku chéri. Le pilote ne pouvait empêcher une certaine nostalgie de s'installer en lui quand il repensait aux moments passés en compagnie de Treize. En tête-à-tête, il n'était pas du tout comme l'homme que fei avait imaginé. C'est à dire, froid, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion, ne pensant qu'à la guerre et au pouvoir. Tiens...c'est drôle comme ça pouvait lui rappeler quelqu'un... En fin bref, il avait choisi de faire confiance au colonel pour qu'il lui rende son armure peu de temps avant l'échéance du pacte. Et apparemment il avait eut raison car le colonel tenait paroles.  
  
C'est étrange comme il avait l'air excité par la visite qu'ils allaient avoir. Fei ne pût avorter la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.  
  
-« dis Treize , qui va rapporter Nataku ? -c'est une personne de confiance... ? »  
  
Le blond resta figé quelques instants. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Peut est-être lui restait-il un peu d'espoir quant aux sentiments de Fei. Il était arrivé à jouer les indifférents et les méchant depuis qu'il était là, pour ne pas trop le déstabiliser. Maintenant ils commençaient à se découvrir et il avait la sensation que le petit Brun commençait à l'apprécier aussi. Sortant de sa réflexion, il réalisa que Fei attendait toujours sa réponse, le regardant fixement dans les yeux.  
  
-« en faite, je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. -si tu le connaissais mieux, tu l'adopterais aussi, même s'il est un peu bizarre sur les bords. -c'est un chevalier comme moi. »  
  
-« ...autrement dit : arrogant, qui se croit tout permis, méchant, sanglant etc.....? »  
  
Le colonel lui sourit. Mais que voyait-il ? Il lui a semblé voir un lège mouvement étirer la bouche de Fei, qui dura à peine une fraction de seconde. Le cas n'était peut-être pas aussi désespéré, se dit Treize avant de se saisir de ce petit bout trop craquant qui se tenait devant lui et le jeta à travers ses épaules  
  
Et c'est là que tout dégénéra. Le Diable de Tasmanie fît son come-back. Saisissant une touffe de cheveux du blond, fei les tira en arrière pour qu'il le relâche. Mais rien à faire. Au lieu de le descendre, il lui colla une claque sur ses fesses, le faisant lâcher prise aussi tôt.  
  
-« Amour...voici une autre règle de conduite pour toi. -...ne jamais...au grand jamais tiré mes cheveux ...sinon...»  
  
-« ...alors pose-moi. -ce n'est pas parce que je suis petit que tu dois me porter à chaque fois que tu en a l'occasion. -je ne suis plus un enfant » rumina le brun entre ses dents, très vexé de la manière dont on le traitait.  
  
-« ...heureusement que tu n'en es plus un... -sinon...ne me dis pas que tu souffres d'un complexe par rapport à ta taille... »  
  
-« ...NAN...j'ai jamais dis une chose pareille. -je t'interdis de transformer mes mots... »  
  
-« tant mieux, parce que...tu es vraiment trop mignon tu sais... ?   
  
Wufei s'était habitué à entendre ces mots depuis qu'il était ici, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que le colonel les prononçaient en le regardant de cette façon, dont lui seul avait le secret et pour son plus grand plaisir.  
  
-...mais dis-moi, viens-tu de m'interdire quelque chose, juste à l'instant ... ??  
  
Le pauvre Fei ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard pour y avoir fait face tant de fois. Par conséquent, il savait qu'il ne servirai à rien d'oser reprendre les propos qu'il lui à lancer si il voulait pouvoir s'asseoir. Déjà qu'il allait y passer dans le bain, inutile de raviver son ardeur envers lui.  
  
-« ...qui çà...moi... ? -...j'ai dis une chose pareille ?? -non...ton esprit doit te jouer de vilains tours... »  
  
-« je vois...mais pas de chance, je préfère croire que tu a bien osé... -..Tu connais le tarif...allons, pas de résistance, ça serai une perte de temps. »  
  
Ce sourire sadique indiquait un très mauvais présage au pilote. Pour ce libérer du grand méchant loup, il le mordit dans le cou, de manière assez inoffensive mais ferme, provoquant une petite réaction de surprise chez le colonel qui relâcha sa pression et lui permit de sauter à terre des épaules de Treize.  
  
De là, s'ensuit une demi-heure de couse poursuite et de cache-cache dans toute la villa pour la plus grande satisfaction du colonel qui se prenait pour un chasseur, parti à la recherche de son Amour de pilote avec une petite touffe de queue et des grandes oreilles pour tirer dessus.  
  
Il ne tarda absolument pas à le trouve, le lapin s'étant jeté de lui-même dans les filets du chasseur, ou la salle de bain dans leurs cas, planqué derrière le rideau de douche et laissant dépasser ses petite pattes. Il n'eut donc plus qu'à fermer la porte et d'enlever les clefs pour profiter longuement du corps de ce petit lapin très coquin.  
  
A suivre 


	8. La folie des Gundams 8

Auteuse : Kenshi-sama ( kenshita@yahoo.fr ) Genre : Yaoi, OOC, humour, romance, je t'aime moi non plus... Couples : 1+2, 3+4 et 5 +13 Base : Gundam Wing Disclaiming : les G-boys ne sont pas de mon invention Chapitre précédent : il va y avoir du sport.  
  
La folie des Gundam 8.  
  
( ou l'enfer de wufi )  
  
Les deux compères s'activaient dans l'immense cuisine, à faire un vrai festin gastronomique. La frénésie les gagnait d'heures en heures, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient considérablement en retard. Le pauvre wufei avait toutes les peines du monde à se déplacer avec aisance. Se tortillant pour effectuer sa part de travail qui était d'éplucher les patates, son visage se peignait d'une douleur insupportable. Toute cette souffrance avait une cause, et il était juste en face de lui, tartinant sa dinde avec une liberté d'esprit consternante avant de la mettre dans le four préchauffé. Il l'avait secoué dans tous les sens pendant un peu plus d'une demi journée, passant de la baignoire de la salle de bain à cette même cuisine. Le pilote en avait la nausée. Faire une chose pareille dans un tel endroit, c'était parfaitement indécent. Le tas de nourritures sucrés tels que le miel en pot, la confiture de pêches et le jus d'orange,...les yaourts... avaient donnés des idées encore plus vicieuses à Treize.  
  
-« fei, active...il va arriver ! »  
  
-« tais-toi, sadique, satyre, braconnier... -puis pour quelles raisons veux-tu autant impressionner ton visiteur à deux balles ? -moi je ne suis pas cuistot alors mets-la en veilleuse »  
  
-« ...on vas dire que c'est la douleur qui te fais parler ainsi, alors tu échappes au châtiment (braconnier... ?)»  
  
-« ............ (Sadique....aussi !) »  
  
-« c'est mon ami, il mérite le must. -mais pas autant que toi...tu es mon amoureux. -regardes dans le frigo. »  
  
Le jeune homme exécuta. Treize croyait que Wufei le flamberait sur place s'il osait prononcer le mot « amoureux » devant lui. Mais il n'en était rien, malgré le fait que le jeune homme l'avait plus que bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire, se questionna le colonel.  
  
-« ...Amour, c'est officiel alors... ? » Le pilote, le regardant, ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était presque officiel, mais quelle honte de devoir lui dire une chose pareille !  
  
-« ta dinde...elle prend feu. »  
  
Le colonel poussa un hurlement de terreur avant de se jeter du la fameuse dinde dans le four pour l'en sortir. Mais elle n'était pas du tout brûlée, il venait à peine de la mettre. Et dire qu'il avait réagit aussi bêtement...à croire que cette Dinde n'était pas aussi innocente non plus...  
  
En ouvrant les battants doubles du grand frigidaire, Fei avait trouvé ce que Treize souhaitait lui donner. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela fessait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Le Treize lui avait mit une succulente forêt noire au frais, garnit de crème et de cerises, comme il l'aime. Le colonel savait que les pâtisseries étaient le pêché-mignon de wufei. Mais quand...comment avait-il eut le temps de le faire...sans qu'il soit au courant ?! Un petit coup d'œil en direction du chef en question lui indiqua qu'il était aux anges, d'après son expression jubilatoire. Fei, ne faisant aucune fausse manière coupa un tout petit bout de du fameux gâteau pour le donner au colonel et prît une cuillère pour attaque le reste, sous les yeux incrédules de Treize.  
  
-« petit, tu vas te rendre malade si tu mange tout ça. -c'est fait pour 6 personnes à la base »  
  
-« je m'en fous, j'ai déjà engloutis plus gros » avoua le petit en question, la bouche pleine et maculer de chocolat fondu. Le colonel n'insista pas. S'attirer le courroux du petit monstre avaleur de chocolat aurait été la dernière chose à faire et il en était conscient. Il se contenta donc de finir de faire sauter ses patates avant d'attaquer à son tour la petite lamelle de gâteau que Fei a eu l'extrême gentillesse de lui offrire. La rage...dire qu'il y avait passé plus de la moitié de la nuit pour lui faire plaisir. Telle est sa récompense.  
  
*********  
  
Duo se reposait dans le sofa, la télécommande dans une main et un grand verre de jus frais dans l'autre. Il zappait machinalement les chaînes du câble numérique tout en sirotant son jus avec un plaisir non dissimulé. D'autant plus que juste à ses pieds, gisait Heero qui a fini par s'écrouler sur la moquette, terrassé par le sommeil. La situation était la même depuis plusieurs jours. C'est la raison pour laquelle Duo semblait beaucoup plus détendu, ne se faisant aucun souci à part s'inquiéter du programme télé de la journée. Bien sûr, il arrivait que l'autre résiste et refuse de s'endormir avant d'avoir eu un « tendre moment » avec son amoureux, mais ça ne le dérangeait aucunement. Ce qu'il se refusait à supporter, ce sont les jalousies, les grandes disputes non fondées. La solution était toute trouvée : l'endormir le plus souvent possible. Ca n'allait malheureusement pas durer parce qu'il avait trop souvent puisé dans ses réserves de gélules. Il devait garder les deux comprimés restants pour les jours d'extrême urgence et profiter en attendant, de sa dernière soirée de tranquillité. Il fût tiré de ses réflexions lorsque Heero remua, sur le point de ce réveiller. C'est drôle comme le Soldier pouvait être charmant quand il dormait. Il avait un visage paisible et infantile. De longs cils bruns se reflétaient sur ses paupières, lui donnant un charme fou, même si son sommeil était quelque peu troublé par les brusques mouvements qu'il bordait de temps en temps. Il avait la fâcheuse manie d'imiter ce qu'il rêvait. D'ou la raison pour laquelle il dormait toujours avec Heero, pour pouvoir s'y coller.  
  
-« ...bonjour mon cœur » Heero avait fini par ce réveiller. Il avait une tête affreuse. Les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage toute bouffie, ses trais étaient tirés, trahissant la fatigue sur son visage. « Après avoir dormi comme une marmotte..... ?! ». Il ne savait même plus quel moment de la journée il était !  
  
-« bonsoir...alors, bien dormis ? »  
  
-« hm...mal à la tête... »  
  
-« ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer. -c'est à force de dormir. -...dis...tu ne voudrais pas sortir ce soir...,  
  
-« ............... »  
  
-« j'ai envie d'aller prendre l'air...avec toi... »  
  
-« ................ » Quel choque pour Heero. Il n'arrivait pas croire que ce soit ce même Duo, qui lui faisait la gueule depuis plusieurs jours pour des raisons qui lui étaient totalement inconnues, qui se tenait assis au dessus de lui à lui demander de sortir. Décidément, il ne percerait jamais à jour tous les mystères dont son compagnon s'entourait.  
  
-« ...alors...qu'en pense-tu ? -je trouve ridicule cette situation...j'en ais marres...encore plus que toi. -tu veux bien qu'on fasse la paix ? »  
  
« Faire la paix... » Analysa Heero, revenait à pouvoir de nouveau dormir avec Duo...dans le même lit. Ca revenait aussi à pouvoir faire des câlins, comme ils en avaient l'habitude avant toute cette histoire de fâcheries.  
  
-« ...bien...je ne sais pas si je veux te pardonner d'aussitôt... -tu m'as fais souffrire tu sais... » Le Soldier ne se rendait pas compte que la pante sur laquelle il s'avançait était glissant...très glissante. Duo le mitraillait du regard, horriblement excédé par sa réponse. Il avait ravalé tout son amour-propre pour faire le premier pas, voilà que l'autre prend la grosse tête. Mais il pouvait compter sur lui pour lui faire désenfler les chevilles.  
  
-« ...comme tu veux. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse qu'Heero attendait. Il ouvrit des gros yeux qui firent rigoler Duo.  
  
Quel bonheur pour Heero ! La situation allait enfin se démêler entre le natté et lui. Il savait que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais tout de même, c'était toujours frustrant de savoir que la personne qu'on aime nous en veut. Il allait enfin pourvoir profiter de cette sortie pour mettre en place sa vie, une bonne fois pour toute, avec ce magnifique jeune homme qui lui appartenait.   
  
-« Duo...je t'aime...! » hurla t-il les larme au yeux, fessant sursauter le Shinigami. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces émotions. Vivement cette soirée...  
  
-« ...je sais » répliqua le concerné avant d'aller se préparer.  
  
Il voulait vraiment le rendre dingue. Duo savait pertinemment qu'il avait ces deux simples mots en horreur. Au fait...comment allait-il s'habiller ce soir... ?! Dans ce genre de situation, le Blanc s'imposait ...quoi qu'il fût très séduisant en noir aussi... Finalement peu importe de la couleur de ses vêtements. Il devait passer des coups de fils urgents. Tout doit-être en place pour 21heures précise....  
  
A suivre. 


	9. La folie des Gundam 9

Auteuse : Kenshi-sama ( kenshita@yahoo.fr ) Genre : petite discussion entre amis. Couples : 1+2, 3+4 et 5+13 Base : Gundam Wing Disclaiming : les G-boys ne sont pas de mon invention Chapitre précédent : fini, la belle au bois dormants (version masculine).  
  
La folie des Gundam 9.  
  
(Ou l'enfer de wufi )  
  
Dix-huit heures tapantes, Wufei entendait un bruit qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il était enfin là, l'invité de Treize, et avec son Nataku bien aimé. Le petit pilote se précipita vers l'entrée de l'immense demeure. Il serait tout à fait incapable t'attendre que l'arrivant ne vienne tranquillement à lui. Sautillant les marches deux par deux, il traversa la cours telle une flèche et se lança en direction de la plage.  
  
Shenlong. Wufei n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Il se tenait enfin là, devant lui, du haut de ces 16 mètres. Quel criminel ce Treize d'avoir osé toucher à son dieu dragon. Il couru à vive allure jusqu'à l'endroit ou le Wing c'était posé. Shang ne tenait plus sur place. Il se mit à scruter de long en large son cher Nataku pour constater les éventuelles égratignures à faire payer au colonel.  
  
Il ne se souciait guère de l'identité du pilote jusqu'à ce que le coque- pite ne se déclenche. Alors, il s'interrompit et fixa la rampe de décente. Mais personne ne sortit avant un bon bout de temps, cherchant sans doute à augmenter le suspense sur son nom.  
  
A force de gambader dans tout les sens d'impatient, Fei trébucha. Il se sentit soutenir par des bras puissants qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus, apparemment ceux de Treize, venu sans doute à la rencontre de cette tête brûlée en personne. Mais la personne installé aux commandes de Nataku se décida enfin a sortir, infligeant un sacré coup à Wufei.  
  
-« nan, mais tu est complètement barge Treize ?! -qu'est-ce que ce fou fiche ici... -tu as décidé de me tuer, c'est bien ça... ? » Hurla Fei au bord de la crise de nerf en voyant l'homme approcher d'eux à pas reposés comme dans son habitude.  
  
Le pilote avait encore plus cet homme en horreur à cause de son arrogance masquée et de son attitude hautaine. Cet homme, c'était l'héritier de Cinq. Il est vrai qu'il se distinguait facilement dans une foule avec sa grande taille et ses magnifiques cheveux blond platine, caractéristique des ethnies nordiques. Il disposait en plus d'un charisme charmeur et d'un sex- appeal grandiose. Et il en était conscient. Il manipulait sans cesse les gens en les séduisant pour mieux les asservires. Dire qu'il porte le doux nom de Peacecraft. Il n'en fait malheureusement pas honneur.  
  
-« calme-toi Amour. -je sais que tu le déteste, mais c'est la seule personne en qui j'ai confian... Il s'attira un regard haineux avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, de la part du pilote. -...heu...je veux dire, après toi. »  
  
Un long filet de sueurs froid descendit le long de l'échine du colonel. Il est vrai qu'il devait faire très attention à la manière dont il parlait devant le petit monstre sinon il risquait de fort bien le regretter. L'arrogance de Milliardo n'était qu'une façade. Seule lui et sa peste de sœur le savaient. Il était parfaitement différent en privé. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte à quel point il est difficile d'assumer le rôle d'hériter d'un royaume tel que celui de Cinq. Le roi a du se battre pour le regagner et le reconstruire jusqu'à la dernière pierre. Mais ça, Fei ne pouvait le comprendre qu'en passant quelque temps avec Zech.  
  
Le blond arriva à eux dans une démarche nonchalante. Habiller de son uniforme de général qui le donnait une apparence noble et imposante.  
  
-« il faut bien s'appeler Treize pour me tirer de mon trône et trimbaler une armure boueuse à travers les océans. -...dire que je fais tous ça parce que tu t'es amouraché d'une salop. »  
  
Wufei ouvrit de grands yeux en direction de Treize, le questionnant mentalement s'il avait bien tout saisit. Mais il n'y avait pas d'erreurs possibles. Il venait bien de se faire traiter de salop. Et par ce grand machin en plus.  
  
L'instant d'après, le pilote se vit mettre à l'écart par les deux compère qui se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour des salutations a n'en finissaient plus. A bout de nerf, wufei leurs hurla de cesser immédiatement leur cirque.  
  
-« c'est bientôt fini vos sérénades stupides. - On n'a pas toute la journée. » Sur ceux, il accorda son attention à son Natuku. Remarquant plusieurs taches sur celui-ci, Fei péta littéralement un câble. Ce fut Zech qui s'attira son courroux vu qu'il devait en avoir la charge pendant tout ce temps. Après avoir cracher toutes les insultes qu'il avait en tête à la figure de Milliardo, il enleva son débardeur pour s'attaquer personnellement aux vilaines tâches qui avait eu l'audace d'élire le grand Shenlong comme domicile.  
  
Treize et Zech, encore sous le choque du toupet de ce jeune homme, se rendants compte qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter avec lui se retirèrent pour aller se raconter les derniers potins.  
  
******************* Après le dîner, ces deux là continuaient toujours leurs potages comme si de rien n'était. Voilà que ça recommençait. Serait-il toujours voué à être ignoré, se demanda Fei. De toutes les façons, ça n'avait plus d'importance ? Il avait Shenlong entre les mains, et son accord avec le colonel prendra fin demain soir. Il n'avait plus beaucoup a patienté. Il se rendait compte d'avoir été assez bête pour croire que Treize ne se jouerait pas lui, comme d'habitude. Pourtant le blond y mettait tellement de conviction que n'importe qui aurait pût se laisser berner. S'ennuyant ferme à écouter des histoires de jeunesses qui ne le concernait pas, il décida de ce retirer discrètement. Il n'avait pas fait un pas que la voix de ce prétentieux de Milliardo retentit dans la pièce.  
  
-« regards, ton joujou essai de déserter les lieu. ...tu devrais avoir honte de le laisser agir à sa guise de la sorte »  
  
Le petit pilote fît un effort surhumain pour contrôler son envie de pulvériser la vermine qu'était ce Zech. Comment osait-il le traiter de joujou. Il lança un regard d'avertissement en direction de Treize, lui ordonnant silencieusement de faire taire son ami. Dans le cas contraire, il risquait fort bien de le regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa maudite vie.  
  
-« ...Zech, Fei n'est plus mon jouet mais mon amant attitré. » Wufi se sentit prit de vertige. Il écarquillait ses fins yeux dans une expression affolée.  
  
Le colonel commença à se mordre lèvre. Il ne savait comment réagir. A l'avenir, il tournerait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Mais que ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vît Fei lui lancer un de ses regards aguicheurs. Le colonel se détendit et prit confiance. Le fait que Wufei ne le contredisait était très bon signe.  
  
-« tu parles d'un amant...cette chose n'est rien de plus qu'une garce. confie le moi et je te le dresse en un rien de temps...comme un gentil toutou qu'il est... »  
  
-« c'est toi la garce...Treize fait quelque chose. -c'est ton invité »  
  
-« sais-tu à qui tu parles le morveux... au moins j'ai confirmation que tu es capable de parler. Tu sais faire quoi d'autre...à part donner tes fesse »  
  
Le colonel les observait sans dire mot. Il savait que cette attitude est la manière détourner de l'héritier de Cinq pour montrer son affection à une personne. Et le fait que Milliardo apprécie Wufi était très important pour lui. Finalement, il se décida à interrompre la petite scène au moment ou le pilote, ne pouvant plus se contenir se jeta sur Zech. Ce dernier, sans ménagement s'en était saisis en le décollant du sol et se mît à le secouer comme un prunier. Un malheureux acte qui n'eut pour résultat que d'excité encore plus la rage du pilote qui ne se laissait pas faire.  
  
-« ça suffit les enfants... », Leurs dit le colonel. Constatant que ses paroles ne trouvaient aucuns échos de la part des deux faux-ennemis, il changea de tactique. -« c'est drôle...vous me faite penser à un vieux couple qui se chamaille. -c'est vraiment trop mignons »  
  
Mission accomplit. Wufei et Zech se figèrent en se regardant l'un l'autre avant de se séparer dans un mouvement frénétique, totalement dégoûter par l'imager d'eux deux en vieux compagnon qui s'imposait à eux grâce à ce subtile colonel.  
  
-« si tu ose redire un chose pareille je rentre chez moi sur le champ. » lui balança un Fei hors d'haleine à cause de sa petite intercalation d'avec Milliardo.  
  
-« Le morveux à raison... Quelle horreur... Passé sa vie avec une telle garce...non merci...très peu pour moi. »  
  
Décidément, ce Zech Marquis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Mais le colonel ne doutait pas qu'il se rendrait compte tôt ou tard que ceci n'était pas l'attitude à adopter avec Wufei à ses propres risques et périls. Treize hésita longuement à le prévenir de surveiller ses arrières pendant la nuit. Milliardo avait la fâcheuse habitude de dormir comme un Ourse et Wufei était capable de tout quand il en tenait rigueurs à quelqu'un.  
  
-« bon...ce n'est pas tout les enfants. Il se fait tard et je suis extenué d'avoir fais la cuisine, tout comme toi Wufei... » tu fais comme chez toi Zech. Nous parlerons demain si tu le veux bien. Ta pièce habituelle est déjà prête. Nous, on va se coucher...tu viens Amour »  
  
Joignant le geste aux mots, il poussa gentiment son amant vers la porte.  
  
-« hé ! Vous deux...n'allez pas me dérangé avec vos bruits cochons la nuit. sinon je fais un décente dans votre chambre pour vous bâillonner et participer à vos ébats... suis-je assez claire ... ? »  
  
-« on ne peut plus claire mon prince » ironisa Treize. Fei ne comprit rien quand il vît les deux hommes éclater de rire avant de se faire un tape amicale. Sur ce, ils disparurent en laissant Zech dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les appartements du colonel.  
  
A suivre. 


	10. La folie des Gundam 10

Auteuse : Kenshi-sama ( kenshitayahoo.fr )

Genre : Humour, Voyeurisme, Limon

Couples : 12, 34 et 513

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaiming : les G-boys ne sont pas de mon invention

Chapitre précédent : Treize arrive sur la petite île et c'est le clache entre lui et un petit morveux nommé Wufei.

La folie des Gundams 10. 

( ou l'enfer de wufi )

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, non loin des oreilles traînardes de son cher ami Milliardo qui l'épiait derrière la porte, Treize était tendu.

Il se demandait comment amener la chose à Wufi sans lui faire peur.

Le pacte entre le pilote et lui prenait fin le lendemain et le colonel n'avait aucune envie de le voir s'en aller.

Le faire rester. Tel était son objectif du départ mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire.

Quand à Wufei, il était très occupé à mettre son pyjama.

Le pervers avec qui il dormait oblige.

Quand il fini a son tour, il rentra dans le lit pour rejoindre le colonel.

Aucun d'eux ne prononçait mot, installant un silence insupportable. Aucun d'eux n'avait sommeil non plus et ils restaient là, assis côte à côte.

Enfin, Fei fit quelque chose. Il se pencha et embrassa Treize.

Il savait qu'ils ne se coucheraient pas avant d'avoir fait l'amour et il voulait mener le jeu pour une fois.

Il s'en ira demain, ce soir était donc la dernière fois qu'il dormait avec le colonel.

Celui-ci, en répondant à ses avances, le prit et l'installa sur ses genoux.

Le baiser s'approfondissait tendit que leurs sens se mettaient en éveils. Le pyjama passé juste quelques instants plus tôt se retrouva propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Wufei, complètement nu sur le colonel s'afférait à ouvrir la chemise de celui-ci. Il fini par remporter son combat contre les vilains boutons et délivra le torse tant convoité.

Il écarta les pans du vêtement, un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres, avant de laisser courir ses mains sur le flanc du blond. (c qui le blond ? Treize est brun !!)

Les deux boutons sur le torse du colonel se rosirent encore plus sous les mains de (a supprimé) du petit pilote qui commençait à les rouler un à un sous sa langue. Treize le laissa faire, savourant le contact délicieux.

Mais Wufei semblait prêt à perdre son temps. Il ne s'attarda donc pas sur les tétons durcis et s'attaqua à la fermeture du pantalon.

Il fit sortir ce qu'il cherchait et y balada sa main droite dessus. La hampe de Treize commença à se soulever et Fei prit son propre membre dans l'autre main. Il ferma les yeux, prodiguant à leurs deux corps un massage délicieux.

Le rythme imposer par le brun les transportait petit à petit vers un plaisir incommensurable.

Il s'interrompit avant qu'ils ne puissent plus ce contrôler et rampa lentement sur le corps de Treize. Arrivé au niveau du sexe du colonel, il le saisi de nouveau entre ses mains et commença à lui procurer des petits coups de langue.

Très vite, un liquide salé transparent commença à couler du membre durci de Treize. Il gémissait de plus en plus, supportant à peine les sensations prodiguées par le brun.

Wufei le prit tout entier dans la bouche et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, alors le colonel perdit la tête. Il bougea frénétiquement ses hanches tout en dirigeant la tête de Fei pour le ressentir le plus possible.

Le pilote ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille retira brusquement sa bouche. Treize le regardait, incrédule, mais il ne rencontre qu'une étincelle de défie dansant dans les prunelles sombre de son Amant.

Wufei continuait pourtant à satisfaire son propre corps, délaissant totalement le colonel. Assit sur les genoux, il frottait énergiquement sa propre hampe, se tordant de plaisir et gémissant de manière très obscène et impudique.

Le colonel laissa son esprit refroidir un instant. Inutile de se fâcher. Il allait reprendre les choses en mains.

Il se contenta de regarder son amant, qui se touchait sous ses yeux, pour lui.

N'en pouvant plus, Fei se laissa aller en se courbant sur lui-même, ses muscles paralyser par l'éclaire de plaisir qui montait en lui.

Il retomba aux pieds de Treize, récupérant lentement son souffle. Il se sentit observer par son amant et quand il souleva la tête, ce dernier s'en saisi de nouveau et le replaça sur ses cuisses.

Le caressant tendrement, il lui chuchota :

-« reste... »

-« ? » le pilote avait du mal à l'entendre alors il reprit en le regardant bien en face cette fois-ci.

-« j'ai dis, reste. Tu n'es pas forcé de partir demain. On commence à peine à se connaître. Puis tu n'as rien de vraiment passionnant à faire...alors reste encore quelques jours de plus. On verras pour le reste après »

Ces phrases étaient celle que Wufei voulait plus que tout entendre.

Au moins, il savait que le colonel ne voulait pas que le posséder comme il le prétendait.

Pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'ils oeuvrent pour deux camps opposer ? Leur relation aurait pu donner quelque chose.

Mais c'était impossible, inutile d'y penser plus. Il fallait en fini.

-« je ne peux pas, fut sa réponse. J'ai des responsabilités. Les autres et toutes les colonies comptent sur moi. De plus, tu es parfaitement conscient que ça ne peut pas marcher nous deux... »

Le Treize était très déçu mais il ne rajouta rien de plus. Il se contentera de ces deux semaines passées avec le brun.

De toutes façons, il savait le pilote totalement accro au sexe, alors ils se reverraient sûrement.

-« n'y pense plus. Tu as certainement raison...c'est dommage tout de même...maintenant, tourne toi. Je suis raide.... »

En effet, il était raide à l'exploser.

Il plaqua fermement Wufei sur le ventre et lui écarta les jambes.

-« non, arrête. C'est moi au dessus. »

-« non chéri, pas ce soir...jamais »

Wufei ne se résigna pas pour autant. Il implanta ses ongles dans les bras qui maintenaient ses jambes ouvertes et griffa le colonel sur toute la longueur des bras.

Mais il ne réussi qu'à attiser la colère de Treize qui lui flanqua aussitôt une claque sur une fesse dénudée.

Alors Fei se calma et resta docilement coucher comme le colonel le souhaitait.

Il senti un texture froide se poser à l'entrée de son intimité.

-« c'est quoi ça... ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? »

-« détends-toi, ce n'est que du gel »

Ensuite, il senti le doigt de son amant entrer en lui. Bougeant tout doucement.

Il fût suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième doigt. Wufei en réclamait toujours tant. Il soulevait ses reins un peu plus à chaque va-et-vient du colonel et quand il ne pu plus en supporter d'avantage, il supplia Treize de le prendre.

Le brun s'introduisit en un poussé en lui, le fessant se tordre de douleur. Mais les cries de souffrance se transformèrent très vite en hurlement de plaisir.

Treize lui donnait de grands coups de reins comme il les aime, encourager par ses gémissements et le ton sensuel de sa voix lorsqu'il hoquetait son prénom.

Il prit son membre endolori entre les mains et lui prodigua des caresses à mesure qu'il s'empalait profondément dans le corps chaud et accueillant du brun.

Ils furent tout deux transportés, lentement, doucement vers le royaume du bonheur suprême.

Redescendant de la planète de la jouissance, ils restèrent enlacé longuement avant que Morphée ne les emporte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant tout ce temps, Zech était toujours présent.

Il les avait longuement écouter derrière la porte et le couple ne l'avait pas entendu lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte pour magouiller quelque chose dont lui seul savait ce qu'il leur réservait.

Même après avoir fini ce qu'il était venu faire, il se rinça copieusement l'œil avec cette scène torride.

Le problème maintenant est qu'il était très ému par tout cet amour partagé, mais lui n'avait personne. Il referma silencieusement la porte et s'en retourna sur la pointe des pieds dans sa propre chambre. Il allait avoir besoin de sa main gauche à défaut de sa collection de films érotiques et de ces nombreuses conquêtes.

A suivre.

Normalement, cette fiction devait être bouclée depuis plusieurs chapitres déjà, mais je ne sais franchement plus combien il y'en aura.

Les idées surgissent de nul part et je me sens obligée de les écrire. (Obsession de l'écrivain).


	11. La folie des Gundam 11

Auteuse : Kenshi-sama ( kenshitayahoo.fr )

Genre : Humour, Voyeurisme, Limon

Couples : 12, 34 et 513

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaiming : les G-boys ne sont pas de mon invention

Chapitre précédent : Treize est un voyeur !

La folie des Gundams 11.

( ou l'enfer de wufi )

Le moment était enfin venu pour Heero de se lancer. La soirée s'était merveilleusement déroulée jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se trouvait avec Duo dans un endroit très romantique, sur le pont d'un beau bateau, à savourer une cuisine délicieuse, en compagnie d'un amoureux et le tout sur une musique langoureuse qui nous transportait.

Il avait veillé à ce que tout soit parfait.

Ce soir, sa vie entière allait se jouer en fonction de ce qu'allait lui répondre Duo. Cet être qui lui est si précieux, si spécial.

Les tentions de ces derniers temps semblais disparaître peu a peu car le garçon à la longue natte redevenait le charmant jeune homme qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Aucune pression sur leurs épaules.

Ils étaient de nouveau un couple « normal ».

Le perfect soldier rassembla donc tout son courage et alla s'agenouiller aux pieds de son Amant.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux malgré son manque de confiance et lui prit la main.

Il tremblait de tout son être. Que peut bien lui répondre Duo. Seules deux perspective s'offrait à lui : soit Duo lui riait complètement au nez soit il acceptait.

De tout les façon, ce jours devait bien arriver après plus de quatre ans

de relation amoureuse.

Heero prît une profonde inspiration et regarda tendrement Duo.

Ensuite, il lui dit :

-« Duo Maxwell, nous somme ensemble depuis que la guerre est fini même si on a choisi de continuer à faire des missions sécrètes.

-tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout si je fais tout ça ce soir, c'est pour...c'est pour te demander si tu accepterai...Duo...veux-tu adopter un petit chiot avec moi ? »

Il pouvait enfin souffler. La chose était sortie. Mais quand il soutint encore une fois les yeux améthyste de Duo, sa fierté s'envola aussitôt.

Son compagnon à la longue natte le fixait en même temps que son sourire s'effaçait lentement de ses lèvres gourmandes.

Il avait l'air pas content, mais pas content du tout.

-« tu te fous de moi, hein Heero ? C'est une blague...Rassure-moi ! »

-« non, ce n'est pas une blague, loin de là mon cœur, j'ai opté pour un petit Dalmatien male. Mais tu peux changer si tu veux. Je te laisse le choix. »

Duo ne bougeait toujours pas, observant Heero et son ton sérieux quand il lui parlait de l'adoption d'un chiot.

-« je n'arrive simplement pas croire que tu ai fais tout ça pour me demander de prendre un chiot.

...tu vas m'énerver de nouveau.

J'étais si heureux de sortir avec toi ce soir...mais tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Pousse toi de mon chemin, moi je rentre. »

Heero se relève brusquement. Il n'avait pas envisagé une telle réaction du tout. Duo tentait également de s'échapper alors il du le neutraliser en le prenant dans ses bras.

-« arrêtes-toi Duo !

tu prends tout de travers. »

Mais c'était peine perdue. La colère gagnait déjà son amant.

-« relâche-moi immédiatement.

je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec toi.

Tu es vraiment trop nul comme petit ami. »

-« Duo...tu as mal compris, je t'assure.

ce que je veux te demander au fond c'est... »

Il fût interrompu dans sa déclaration par une gifle magistrale de Duo.

Il le regardait vraiment méchamment, sans doute très exaspéré par la stupidité de cet idiot qui lui servait (concordance des temps) de compagnon.

-« je ne veux pas savoir.

tu vas sans doute me proposer de construire un refuge pour moineaux maintenant.

Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

C'est fini entre nous.

Moi j'en peux plus »

Cette fois-ci, la claque fût pour Duo, suivie d'une autre pour l'autre coté du visage.

C'est Heero qui perdait son sang froid. Il le saisissait par ses longs cheveux d'une main et enserra son visage délicat de l'autre.

Duo grimaça de douleur. Mais le soldier était bien décidé à lui dire ses quatre vérités cette fois.

-« moi aussi j'en ai marre d'essayer d'être l'homme qu'il te faut.

tu n'es jamais content de ce que je fais et tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire passer pour un connard.

Ça fait des années que j'essais de te demander te vivre avec moi et c'est comme ça que tu me réponds ?

Si tu crois être le seul homme sur la toutes les planètes existantes (y'a un problème quelque part ta phrase n'est pas française) qui n'est destiné, tu te trompe.

J'en peux plus, tu m'entends ?

J'en ai plus que par dessus la tête d'être le seul à aimer dans notre couple.

Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais définitivement te laisser en paix »

Sur ces mots, il le relâcha et se détourna pour sortir du bateau.

Duo était abasourdi. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment le pilote N°1 a t-il fait pour garder tous ces sentiments de rancœur contre lui.

Et il avait dit qu'il voulait vivre avec lui. Ce qu'il souhaitait à en mourir était de faire sa vie avec Heero.

-« ne t'en vas pas, l'interpella-il

c'est oui. »

-« ...quoi »

-« je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

je veux vivre avec toi.

...je suis même d'accord pour le chiot »

je t'aime Heero »

Alors le soldier revint sur ses pas pour soulever son amant en l'air avant de tourbillonner sur lui même avec lui.

Le reposant à terre, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sur le pont avant d'aller terminer la nuit dans une suite à la belle étoile.

A suivre.


	12. la folie des gundam 12

**Auteur: ) **

**Genre: Yaoi, OOC, humour. (aucun sujet sérieux n'est traiter dans cette fiction!) **

**Pairing: 12 (comme d'hab), 34 (comme d'hab), 5(x)13(pas comme d'hab) 6 veut aussi se le faire, mais suspenses.... **

**Base: Gundam Wing **

**Dislaiming: Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction sont tous la propriété de leurs auteurs et autres distributeurs, donc je prétends pas les détenir et je ne me fais d'argent sur leurs dos! (voilà qui est dit) . **

**Note: un gros coucou à tout le monde. les connards de chez Tiscali(Oui, oui c'est bien ce qu'ils sont!) se sont enfin décider à me rendre mon modem (je vais les attaquer en justice très bientôt pour les dommages qu'il m'ont étés causés !) donc je peux enfin vous faire lire la suite de ma fic, pour les gens que ça intéresse...( s'ils se souviennent encore de l'existence de "La Folie des Gundams") je sais que ça fait super longtemps que je n'avais pas updater mais c'était vraiment indépendamment de ma volonté.**

je dis un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews. je ne pouvais pas répondre mais ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lires (encore merci !) _vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait remerciement pour un Oscar....lol non j'ai pas pris la grosse tête! _ .

bonne lecture!

La folie des Gundams 12.

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque Wufei entendit comme un bruit de moteur qui semblait survoler à proximité de la maison, mais il n'y accorda pas d'attention, trop absorbé dans ses reflexions.

Le pauvre garçon avait erré comme une âme en peine avant d'opter pour un moment de répit dans la cuisine. Au moins de là-bas, il pouvait se remplir l'estomac en ruminant ses problèmes, surtout le tout dernier qui se pointait à l'horizon.

Cet odieux personnage que représentait Zech Merquise, voulait encore le faire chanter.

Non seulement il s'en prendrait à Treize si Fei ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait mais ses camarades seraient également éclaboussés par le scandale, et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Les autres pilotes étaient devenus sa seconde famille et il ne laisserait rien au monde leur porter préjudice.

Il avait disséquer la chose dans tous les sens, et il n y avait pas a dire, ce devil était inattaquable. Il ne voyait tout simplement aucun moyen pour faire pression sur l'héritier de Sank (ou Cinq, si certains préfèrent ).

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas avoir eut un comportement si irréprochable tout au long de sa vie! Cet homme était un véritable pervers sous ses allures de noble roi, rien qu'a voir sa chambre remplie de photographies de pratiques SM, personne n'accorderait plus jamais de valeur à sa parole.

Le bruit d'engin volant devenait de plus en plus audible, obligeant Wufei a ne plus le considérer comme un fruit de son imagination.

Pointant le bout du nez dehors, il vît qu'un hélicoptère se posait effectivement sur la plage, juste en face de la villa, créant un tourbillon de sable autour de lui. Les mouvement de ses hélices ralentissait peu à peu pour finir par totalement s'immobiliser.

Le pilote de l'appareil sauta à terre et fît le tour avec hâte pour venir ouvrir le battant à ses passagers.

C'est à ce moment là que Wufei eut une idée pour se sortir enfin de la situation dans laquelle il était: Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour rentrer sur le continent, et de cette façon, disparaître de la vie de Treize et se faire oublier de Milliardo Peacecraft par la même occasion.

Shenlong était tout simplement trop repérable. Il décollerait a peine avant que l'autre malade mentale dissimuler sous des traits d'ange ne se lance à sa poursuite.

"Prendre ses jambes à son cou" certes, mais pas sans son Nataku chérie. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner a le laisser aux mains de ces gens!

Finalement il secoua avec résignation sa tête, comme si la réalité lui retombait dessus d'un coup.

-"arrête donc de raconter des sottises Wufei Chang" se gronda le cinquième pilote des colonies. Cependant, il ne voyait toujours pas d'échappatoire à son problème.

Encore une fois, il fit abstraction de sa personne et se concentra de nouveau sur les nouvel arrivants. Cet endroit n'est-il pas censé être une base secrète. Alors comment ce faisait-il que tout le monde y accède comme dans un moulin? Treize n'oserait tout de même pas organiser une orgie dans son dos...?!

Enfin, le jeune homme aperçut une silhouette féminine sortir du moyen du moyen de locomotion, mais aucun autre passager ne la suivait et le Pilote refermait déjà le battant. Puis alla prendre de nouveau place aux commandes de l'engin. Il ne restait donc pas avec eux...

Fei plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer les traits de la personne en question. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque finalement, il la reconnue.

Qu'est-ce que cette horreur venait faire sur cette île. Ainsi donc, elle était toujours de ce monde. lui qui espérait ne plus jamais la revoir de son vivant cette nunuche lunatique et collante telle une sangsue en chaleur!

Décidément, ce séjour tournait vraiment très mal. Si Fei pouvait revenir en arrière, il n'y aurait plus que Treize et lui, en tête à tête, comme au début de son séjour avant que tout ce monde n'apparaisse. Dire qu'il avait renoncé à quitter le colonel...

Cette idiote marchait comme une furie en direction de la maison, plus elle s'en approchait plus ses pas s'accéléraient, et ses gestes se désordonnaient. Elle fulminait littéralement lorsque, arrivée au niveau de la terrasse elle rata une marche et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dallé en un petit couinement hillarant.

Wufei qui l'observait toujours en secret car il n'avait aucune envie de lui adresser la parole se plia en deux de rire. Il savait parfait que cette fille était assez stupide mais franchement pas autant pour de ramasser toute seule en marchant. De plus le cri de souffrance qui avait accompagner le geste malheureux de la jeune fille résonnait telle une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Plus il y repensait, plus son rire s'amplifiait, alertant finalement l'arrivante de la présence d'une tierce personne.

Mais Fei ne comprit cela que lorsque la fille qui s'était précipitamment levée du sol le chercha du regard et il commença donc à se gronder de sa propre bêtise.

-"Il y'a quelqu'un ici ?!" Hurla-t-elle avec une voix stridente qui agaça au plus haut point le pilote de Nataku.

Ayant enfin pitié d'elle, il sorti de sa cachette très mécontent et la fusilla du regard. Elle faillit en perdre son Latin en apercevant l'un des pilote de Gundam sortir de derrière la maison.

-"Toi?!...mais que fais tu ici, sur une base d'Oz "

Wufei qui ne pouvait décidément pas supporter cette niaise et ne prit pas la peine de faire preuve de diplomatie et replica:

-" En quoi cela te regard t-il?

- je suis libre de mes mouvements puisque je suis majeur par contre, je ne vois pas ce que toi tu fais ici. il n'y plus de robe de Grand couturier à pourchasser dans toute la galaxie? ou peut-être ne font-ils plus de vernis de couleurs assorties avec tes toilettes somptueuses?

- En tout cas, fait bien attention, le sol est dur ici, tu pourrai te casser un ongle la prochaine fois que tu que tu le fleurera" ne pu s'empêche de sortir méchamment Wufei. Ses espoir quant à l'existence d'une forme, ne serai-ce qu'infime, d'intelligence chez cette personne volèrent totalement en éclats quand il vît les yeux de la jeune fille s'allumer à l'annonciation des mots "robe" et "Vernis assortis". C'est alors que l'oubliée des dieux se lança dans un discours interminable sur ses "robes" et ses "couturiers" sans bien entendu omettre de faire mention de son nouveau fabriquant de vernis à ongle personnel.

Ne pouvant plus ce contenir, Wufei la saisi par les épaules et lui jeta à la figure:

-" Relena, plus un seul mot ou tu est morte!" La jeune princesse écarquilla les yeux, indignée. Cet arrogeant ignorait-il donc qui elle était?

comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte! Puis finalement elle se tut. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

-" Sais-tu si mon frère Milliardo se trouve ici. Cet endroit est le premier indice que j'ais sur la localisation de cette pourriture depuis maintenant deux ans que je le recherche pour lui faire la peau!"

Wufei avait-il rêvé ou la sœur du pervers avait l'air de beaucoup lui en vouloir. Qu-est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire? Le pilote damnerait son Nataku pour connaître la raison de tant de Haine. Peut-être était-ce là, la fin de tous ses ennuis.

il ne lui restait donc plus qu'a tirer les vers du nez à Relena. De toutes les façons elle est si stupide qu'elle lui raconterait tout ce qu'il veut avec un peu de flatterie.

Fei souffrait d'une terrible migraine lorsqu'il en eut fini avec Relena Peacecraft à force de lui avoir parler de son corps parfait de femme, de ses cheveux si soyeux et doux qui sentaient comme les pommes de l'Eden... mais c'est ainsi qu'il apprit ce que Milliardo, le libertin de la court avait fait! Une chose tellement énorme qu'elle dépassait en scandale toutes les photos que le Roi de Sank avait en sa disposition.

Mais d'abord, il lui faudrait survivre à sa Jeune sœur à laquelle il se cachait désespérément depuis le fâcheux incident. Elle le pourchassait pour "le supprimer de la face de la terre et donner son corps aux requins et aux Piranha" d'après les dire de la princesse.

Wufei en jubilait d'avance lorsqu'il prit Relena par la main et l'emmena toquer à la porte de son frère.

L'héritier de Sank ne se fît pas prier croyant que Wufei venait lui donner sa réponse à son odieuse tentative de chantage. En ouvrant la port, son cœur s'arrêta net au croisant de ses yeux avec ceux de sa sœur.

Zech fût frapper d'un fou rire nerveux pendant un bon moment. Puis, réalisant que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel, il tenta de refermer la porte. C'était sans compter sur le soutient de qui l'en empêcha en mettant son pied entre la porte et la jointure de l'encadrement!

-" N'y pense même pas.

- Tu n'as pas honte de t'enfuir de cette façon?" l'enfonça Wufei en abordant une moue outrée.

Alors, sa Jeune sœur s'engouffra à son tour dans la chambre et chercha à éliminer Milliardo par un bâton fourni par les soins de Fei. Ils se mirent à faire le tour de la chambre, prenant à parti tous les meubles qui s'y trouvait.

Milliardo Hurlait de terreur et appelait sans échos le pilotes de Gundam.

-"que ce passe-t-il Peacecraft? besoin de mon aide...?"

Zech agonissait sous les coups de bâton du faite que sa sœur n'y allait pas de main morte. Alors il supplia Wufei.

-" ...Que dis-tu? Je n'entends rien" Fei se bouchait les tympans pour ne pas entendre les jérémiades du maître chanteur qui n'était visiblement pas capable de se défendre contre la princesse.

-" Je ferrai ce que tu voudra, mais fais quelque chose je t'en prie"

Enfin, il se donna la peine d'arrêter Relena ( à coup de flatteries encore une fois) et la jeune fille se calma, sa haine retomber par le fait d'avoir donner quelques coups bien placés à Zech.

Celui-ci se collait dans le dos de Fei au cas ou reviendrait l'idée à Relena de tenter de le tuer de nouveau.

-" As-tu comprit la leçon Peacecraft...?

- Ne jamais, au grand Jamais t'en prendre à Wufei Chang! sinon il aurait toujours le moyen de te le faire payer.

- « maintenant tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau si tu tiens à la vie »

Sur ceux, il sorti de la chambre de l'héritier et retourna se coucher dans les bras de Treize qui dormais comme une marmotte. S'il pouvait se douter de ce qui venait de ce passer sous son propre toit..

**A suivre.**

vous ne croyiez tout de-même pas que j'allais vous refaire le coup du chantage...?!

ça ne marche qu'une seule fois (). Heureusement pour Fei

les choses se précisent pour les personnages et les prochains épisodes feront la lumière sur tout même si il n'y à aucun suspense.

A la prochaine

Je suis fatiguée ( )


	13. la folie des gundam 13

**Auteur: ) **

**Genre: Yaoi, OOC, Humour . **

**Pairing: 12 (comme d'hab), 34 (comme d'hab), 5(x)13(pas comme d'hab) 6 veut aussi se le faire aussi, mais suspenses.... **

**Base: Gundam Wing . **

**Dislaiming: Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction sont tous la propriété de leurs auteurs et autres distributeurs, donc je prétends pas les détenir et je ne me fais d'argent sur leurs dos! (voilà qui est dit) . . . **

La folie des Gundams 13.

Wufei, qui s'était apparemment assoupit dans le lit de Treize Kushrenada, sentait un douce sensation mouillée sur son corps. Pourtant, il avait aucun souvenir de la présence d'un chien ou d'un quelconque animal de compagnie depuis qu'il est arrivé sur l'île. Sans doute était-ce Treize qui voulait encore remettre ça. Cet homme ne ce fatiguait-il donc jamais? se demanda Fei même s'il s'était parfaitement adapter au rythme infernal que lui imposait le colonel.

D'abord sur le front, puis sur ses joues et son cou avant de descendre sur son corps, la sensation était très agréable puisque le jeune homme remuait dans le lit un petit sourire aux lèvre en la sentant sur lui.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il tendit la mais vers son torse, endroit ou Treize insistait particulièrement, le savant sensible des seins. Il enfuit ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son partenaire et l'étreignit. L'encourageant à venir à sa bouche, Fei sentit le bout de la langue de Treize passer sur sa lèvre supérieur dans un mouvement léger et sensuel à la fois. Alors il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir son baiser. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément explorant chacun à leur tour, l'intimité buccale de l'autre. Mais les gestes innocents ne suffisaient plus au colonel qui entreprit déshabiller Fei et de le caresser partout.

Fei ouvrit enfin les yeux, dévoré par l'envie qu'il éprouvait de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la personne qui lui donnait tant de satisfaction. Il désirait contempler Treize à son tout, mais la chambre semblait recouverte par l'obscurités de la nuit tombée. il ne pouvait rien distinguer dans le noir. Il fît donc le vide dans sa tête et se centralisa sur le corps allongé sur lui. Ils reprirent leur baiser, et continuèrent à se découvrire lentement.

Dans leur action il n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrire lentement avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur dans un mouvement de fureur. La surprise fît basculer Wufei qui se retrouva par terre, nu comme un vers.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à remonter sur le lit, il était résigner à définitivement bifurquer cette Relena de la face de la terre, à moins que ce ne soit Milliardo qui osait les déranger en plein ébat. Il serra les points, excédé au plus haut point avant de lever son regard noir de haine vers la port.

Fei faillit avoir une attaque, même si c'était peu probable avec son jeune âge de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit!

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait non pas Relena ou Milliardo comme il s'y attendait , mais le colonel Treize en personne, accompagné des ...autres pilotes de Gundams qui apparaissaient un à un derrière lui!

-"...Quatre...Heero...Trowa...Duo...?

- Mais co... comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici...?

- Treize..."

Le émotion l'avait complètement fait oublier ce qui précédait quelques, instants auparavant. Il tourna lentement vers l'autre personne présente dans le lit et qui était tellement active sur lui, visiblement, un intrut.

-" ZECH...hurla Wufei... tu... tu es ignoble!" le gronda-t-il avant de le claquer violemment l'imposteur tranquillement assit en tailleur à ses côté. Dans un mouvement de panique, il se tourna vers Treize pour se darder dans des explications maladroites et incompréhensibles..

La peur que le colonel ne se méprenne sur la nature des évènements l'effrayait. il sorti précipitamment de l'immense lit à baldaquin et alla se planter devant lui. Il se calma quand son amant le gratifia d'un sourire, un peu crispé, mais qui apaisa instantanément Wufei. Alors il se rendit compte que ses compagnons Braquaient le colonel avec leurs armes et ils le regardaient tous en pouffant de rire. En effet, il était toujours complètement nu!

Rouge comme un pivoine, il se réfugia de nouveau sous les draps, non sans en avoir jeté Zech au préalable.

Dans la pièce, tout le monde se examinait un par un, attendant les explications de Wufei pour la part des G-boys, et que ses compagnons arrêtent de le regarder comme l'homme à abattre concernant Treize .

-" Wufei, se risqua enfin Duo qui ne retenait plus ses larmes à force de glousser.

- Peux-tu nous fournir quelques ...explications..."

C'est à ce moment-là que les G-boys décidèrent d'éclater encore une fois de rire. Ils étaient sans pitié pour leur camarade qui devint rouge jusqu'à l'os.

-" Ben... je vais tout vous expliquer...

- Mais pourrai-je m'habiller d'abord"

- "Mais ne raconte pas de bêtise mon mignon, nous t'avons tous déjà vus dans le plus simple appareil" renchérie Zech. non sans s'attirer un regard furibond de la part du jeune pilote.

- " Dehors ...tous", les pressa-t-il, hors de lui. Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. tout le petit monde disparu de la chambre en laissant Wufei seul sauf le propriétaire des lieux.

Son amant l'observait tout gêné avant d'oser l'interpeller.

- " Tu sais... pour ce que tu viens de voir, ce n'est pas ce que tu pense.

- Je croyais être avec toi, c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas repousser."

-" Inutile de te justifier... Amour "

-" tu ne me crois pas, c'est bien ça?"

-" Règles ultime pour toi jeune homme!

- Ne jamais transformer mes mots, encore une fois.

- Tu oubli que je connais Milliardo depuis un bon bout de temps. je le connais mieux que quiconque.

- Il a un tempérament de joueur mais il est inoffensif. En règle générale il se contente de faire des coups de ce genres."

Fei se senti un peu plus à l'aise. l'important étaient les sentiments du colonel. Et puis que Treize n'était pas en colère, il restait néanmoins la joyeuse bande qui c'est invitée à la fête.

Le jeune homme entreprit donc de se rhabiller et d'aller rejoindre ses camarades pour une explication. Il semblait avoir oublier que se montrer devant son amant sans vêtement équivalait à une invitation naturelle aux yeux du colonel. S'ensuit donc plusieurs minutes de combat pour lui échapper en vaine. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le colonel était très en forme comme à son habitude.

Les quatre pilotes de Gundams et Milliardo Peacecraft, l'héritier du trône de Sank était tous sagement assis dans le séjour en attendant que Wufei et le Colonel Treize veuillent bien les gratifier de leur présence. Ses compagnons avaient tant que questions qui se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Comment et pourquoi, Wufei semble-t-il avoir changer de camps, car c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait. Pactiser avec l'ennemi c'est abandonner ses principes et ça, ce n'était point le genre du Fei que toute l'équipe qui oeuvrait pour maintenant tant d'années connaissait. Ce Wufei-là ne se serai jamais amouraché de l'ennemie publique N°1.

Quatre s'était confortablement blottit dans les bras de son amoureux. Ils n'arrêtaient , bien entendu, pas de se susurrer des mots mielleux à l'oreille.

Duo et Heero, comme à leurs habitudes de ces derniers temps, recommençait leur cirque au grand damne de Quatre qui pensait avoir définitivement arranger les choses. Lorsque Duo s'asseyait dans un des innombrable fauteuil, Heero se collait de nouveau à lui, le faisant changer de place aussitôt avec agacement. Ils se lançaient des petites tapes sur la mains, s'injuriaient et Duo mordait carrément son amant de tant à temps pour le faire lâcher prise et libérer sa natte des main de Heero.

Il était claire que le perfect soldier avait peur de quelque chose, mais quoi donc ?. Il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards de menaces en direction de Zech, très amusé par le manège auquel se livraient ces jeunes gens, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de garder le silence.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, mais chose étrange, il s'agissait de pas de femme car le bruit des talons aiguilles ricochets lourdement sur le sol, engendrant un bruit infernal. A moins que Wufei ait décidé de se travestir sur un coup de tête, il y avait probablement une autre personne de plus dans cette villa. Quoi qu'on ne pouvait jamais être sur avec Wufei...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la double porte d'entrée du Salon, s'attendent à une vision de Wufei en robe du Soir et talons hauts. Mais, une autre personne s'attendait visiblement à autre chose puis que Zech se mît subitement à transpirer à grosses goûtes. La terreur se lisait facilement dans ses yeux et il était livide comme un croque mort dans la famille Adams.

Bientôt, les autres aussi prirent les mêmes couleurs que Zech lorsque Relena se matérialisa devant eux. Ils crièrent tous en cœur avec degoût.

**A suivre **

_**Note de l'auteur: alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre? Personnellement c'est mon préféré parce que j'attendais avec impatience de les faire tous se rencontrer (avec Wufei à poil en prime... lol). **_

13 chapitres déjà pour une fic qui devait être bouclée en 2 seulement. Je me laisse facilement empotée par mes délires je crois bien.

Surtout faites moi part de vos commentaires (bon ou mauvais).(o)/.

salut


	14. La folie des gundam 14

**Auteur: ) **

**Genre: Yaoi, OOC, Humour . **

**Pairing: 12 (comme d'hab), 34 (comme d'hab), 5(x)13(pas comme d'hab) 6 veut aussi se le faire ainsi, mais suspense.... **

**Base: Gundam Wing **

**Dislaiming: Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction sont tous la propriété de leurs auteurs et autres distributeurs, donc je prétends pas les détenir et je ne me fais d'argent sur leurs dos! (voilà qui est dit) . . . . **

La folie des Gundams 14.

-« RELENA »

- « Hélas, leur répondit Zech Marquise. Je croyais pourtant l'avoir bien enfermée. »

- « ...Tu es toujours de ce monde » s'enquit Trowa.

La malheureuse, qui n'avait toujours pas réalisée que cette question était tout simplement caustique répliqua avec un très jolie sourire

- « Mais oui, bien sure que je suis toujours de ce monde!

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me posez toujours cette question.

- Je suppose que vous devez-être très heureux de me revoir »

- « C'est tout à fait ça, Princesse » allongea Trowa avant de se faire tirer l'oreille par son petit ami.

-...Aïe, mais je n'y suis pour rien mon ange, c'est elle le problème »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer d'elle chéri. c'est mesquin et puéril »

Quatre finissait à peine sa phrase lorsque la voix de Relena résonna de nouveau, en s'adressant à lui.

- « Tes cheveux sont toujours si blond, comment fait tu pour les tenir si éclatant et magnifiques? »

Le plus sensible des G-boys remua avec résignation la tête. Il adorait défendre la veuve et l'orphelin mais il était certain que dans le cas de Relena, la cause était indéfendable. Il abandonna donc.

Heero quant à lui c'était brutalement retourné avant que Relena n'ait eut le temps de le reconnaître. Et pourtant, le sourire de la jeune fille se grumela lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, pendu au cou de Duo.

- « ...Heero...! c'est bien toi...?! » son regard haineux se retourna ensuit vers son frère, Zech, puis de nouveau sur Heero. Elle les regardait successivement avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- « Espèce de pourriture, comment ose tu te remontrer devant moi?

-...et avec lui en plus... » Les autres ne furent pas choqués puis qu'ils savaient tous, y comprit Duo, qu'Heero était sorti un moment avec elle avant d'être et qu'ils avaient même faillit se marier. Ils mirent donc la colère de Relena sur le compte de la jalousie. Mais c'est alors que Relena lâcha la vérité inavouable.

- « Vous m'avez trahit, tous les deux... le jour de mon mariage... Comment toi, mon propre frère, as tu pu coucher avec mon fiancé »

Avaient-ils bien entendu, se demandèrent toutes les personnes présentes, non concernées par le scoop que venait de dévoiler Relena.

- « Coucher avec lui...?

- Avec Zech, tu veux dire, rectifia Duo pour être sure d'avoir bien comprit. »

- « Évidemment, quel autre frère pourrai-je avoir » s'écria Relena qui devenait hystérique à présent.

Tout le monde resta abasourdi par l'énormité de la chose et Heero frémissait quasiment de rage. Cette idiote ne pouvait-elle pas la fermer. non, il à fallu qu'elle raconte ça devant Duo qu'il n'osait même plus regarder en face. Pour quelles raisons remettait elle cette vieille histoire sur le tapis ?. De la façon dont elle le racontait on aurait dit qu'il avait eut une liaison amoureuse avec Zech Marquise. Ce qui était complètement faux. Lui gardait une toute autre version de l'histoire.

Voyant le problème venir, Quatre fît signe à Zech et à son amant de sortir et prit Relena par le bras pour la faire décamper à son tour, avec lui. Ainsi, Heero et Duo pouvaient librement s'exprimer. Sans doute en avaient-ils besoin après ce coup dur pour le couple fragile.

Dans la salle de séjour ou était restés Duo et Heero pour une explication musclé, tout le mobilier volait en éclat, les uns après les autres, victime de la colère du pilotes de DeathScythe.

Duo était hors de lui, s'attaquant à toute objet se trouvant à sa porté. Il hurlait, donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide, frappait Heero à chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité de lui. Celui-ci n'osait réplique, comprenant la réaction de son amant. Il s'était immobiliser dans un coin de la pièce attendant que passe l'ouragan Duo Maxwell sans occasionner de dégâts, en tout cas sur sa propre personne.

- « Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ?

- Tu me joues toute une scène à cause de l'histoire que tu t'imaginait exister entre moi et Wufei, et pourtant monsieur c'est permis de coucher avec cette abomination.

- J'ai accepter que tu ait de peu faillit te marier avec cette simplette de Relena, mais tu m'as délibérément mentis à propos de Zech!!!!

-...pourquoi?! » bourdonna la voix de Duo à l'intention d'Heero.

- « Mon cœur, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'estime pas t'avoir mentis!

- Je n'ais pas couché volontairement avec lui, j'était complètement bourré et ce démon en à profité.

- Je croyais rêver or c'était malheureusement la réalité... Ce n'est pas de ma faute »

- « Parce que tu fantasmais sur Zech?!

-tu n'es pas honnêtes, voilà tout.

- Dire qu'avant même que l'on sortent ensemble, tu a enquêter sur toute ma vie.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ait omis ce -rêve- plus que réel!

- Vois-tu Heero, je suis complètement en colère là" démontra-t-il en exhibant ses nerfs en mouvement sur ses tempes.

- Et avez-vous pensez, toi comme lui, à ne serai-ce qu'une second à cette pauvre fille. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais je peux parfaitement me mettre à sa place. c'est une pure trahison, monsieur YUI ! »

Que c'était mauvais signe que Duo l'appelle par son nom de famille. En générale, il le menaçait aussitôt de le répudier.

- « Je ne peux poursuivre notre relation tant que je suis pas sure de pouvoir te faire entièrement confiance. Je n'ai absolument aucun secret pour toi et cela me peine énormément que ça m'en soit pas de même de ton côté.

- Je te quitte Heero » fini-t-il par lui déclarer pendant que ses yeux s'assombrissaient d'un ton. Puis, il partit à son tour la pièce, en abandonnant Heero abasourdi par le comportement de Duo.

Bien que habitué aux éternelles menaces qui se terminait toujours par des responsabilisations agréables. Mais, cette fois-ce, il y avait quelque chose de différent lorsqu'il le lui a dit. Les mots résonnais encore dans sa tête -je te quitte-. Il ne pouvait y croire et pourtant, Duo était bel et bien sérieux. Que faisait-il, s'interrogea Heero. Pourquoi ne lui courrait-il pas après? Parce que cela ne servirait absolument à rien. Quand Duo se sentait trahit, il ne pardonnait pas de si tôt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a espéré qu'il se calme de lui-même.

Quel horreur! Ces vacances étaient les pires qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Au moins, les mission les tenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre limitant ainsi leurs disputes incessantes de jeune couple.

Lorsque Fei et Treize daignèrent enfin ressortir de leur chambre, il retrouvèrent les invités non désiré, c'est a dire Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Relena en compagnie de Zech dans la cuisine en train de dîner.

Ils furent rapidement mis au courant de l'histoire par les soins Relena qui ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas toujours retenir sa langue. Quatre avait insister pour mette une bonne distance, quelque peu nécessaire entre elle et le soldier, sans quoi elle aurait déjà trépasser car elle avait l'audace de lui faire de l'œil après ce qui arrivait par sa faute.

- « Tu veux bien lui parler Wufei. Duo semblait proche de toi ces dernier temps. » le supplia Heero, manquant d'étouffer ce dernier avec sa cuisse de poulet. Monsieur je sais tout lui demandait un service...?! il devait vraiment-être désespéré pour faire une chose pareille.

- « Ne t'en fait pas, ça va lui passer. dit-il pour le rassurer. mais je vais lui parlez si tu veux. »

- «Merci » un mot qui déclencha une véritable tollé dans la cuisine de Treize. Heero dire merci! c'était un jour a marquer d'une brique.

-« Au faite, les gars, comment m'avez vous retrouvez ?

- Vous êtes drôlement fortiches maintenant » voulu savoir Wufei

- « Ben c'est facile. Shenlong dispose d'un émetteur comme tous nos Gundams. La colonie d'ou tu viens nous à transmit les coordonnées et nous voilà »

- « ha! et je n'étais même pas au courant, comment ce fait-il que toi si, Quat-Chan ? »

- « J'ai fais un rêve »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?...un rêve? »

- « Visiblement, Wufei ne vous a pas mis au courant. Mon Quatre est une personne hypersensible. »

- « je vois... » en faite il n'avait rien comprit, mais le colonel faisait comme si. En y réfléchissant, il se souvint avoir lu quelque chose du genre sur la fiche consacrée à Winner. Mais étant donné que seul Wufei l'intéressait il n'y accorda pas d'attentions particulières.

-« Fei, pourquoi es-tu ici exactement?

- je voudrais pas vous froissez M.Treize mais vous n'êtes pas tout à fait quelqu'un avec qui nous avons l'habitude de prendre le Thé . »

Que répondre. Ils se moqueraient tous de lui, s'ils savaient qu'il entretient une relation avec le colonel.

-« C'est son esclave sexuel » Répondit Zech à la place de Fei, s'attirant pour l'énième fois le gourou du petit pilote. Heero, assit juste à côté de lui rumina de nouveau.

- « ...maintenant, je peux...? » S'enquit-il du coté de Quatre.

- « ...ho que oui » lui répondit celui-ci avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Sans perdre une seul instant, Heero prit Milliardo par la nuque et fracassa sa tête contre la table à manger l'assommant direct. Il s'attaquant également à Relena qui commençait à le faire perdre patience, la mettant hors circuit pour un bon bout de temps.

- « Tu ne crois pas que tu y es aller un peu trop fort ? » Treize s'inquiétait pour son ami et de sa sœur.

- « Je m'en fiche » fût la réponse du perfect soldier.

.- « Est-ce la vérité, Fei » Pour la plus grand torture de Wufei, Quatre ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher non plus.

- « ..Oui...ben, c'est à dire que... je... Treize... Il n'arrivait pas à trouvez les mots exacts.

- En faite, nous somme en semble, Treize et moi. » Fini-t-il par leur avouer.

-mais rassurez-vous, çà n'aura aucune impact sur mon travail. c'est juste entre lui et moi »

- « Comme tu voudras Wufei. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Après tout tu es un adulte à part entière. »

- « Merci Trowa. Venant de ta part cela me touche beaucoup » le piqua Fei sur un ton de plaisanterie.

- « Bon... tu t'occupe de Du..o » Il n'était pas nécessaire que Heero rappèle sa situation à Fei, Duo venait lui aussi de rentrer dans la cuisine. Il fît la bise à Fei puis tourna de l'œil pour le soldier.

- « Je suis toujours fâché, déclara-t-il. Mais il existe un moyen si tu veux te faire pardonner »

C'était bien le Duo qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer, tout simplement incapable de résister à Heero. Il était tellement prévisible, le Shininigami.

- « Si tu veux vraiment que je pardonne alors mets-toi a genoux et jure devant tout le monde qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne sera plus jamais sur mon dos »

-" Ha! Fît-il semblant de réfléchir si je ne me mets pas sur ton dos comment veux-tu que je prenne comme il faut. »

Les autres n'attendirent pas leurs restes pour se moquer du couple. Duo lui hurla dessus le sommant d'être sérieux car lui l'était et Heero exécuta. Il était près à tout pour lui, même à se ridiculiser. Après tout, c'est ça l'amour.

- « Je vous prends tous pour témoins qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui, je laisserais Duo vivre sa vie .» le cœur de son amant s'apaisa. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui

- « Entre lui et moi, qui est le meilleur coup ? » il accompagna le lui avec un mouvement de tête vers Zech qui longeait à coté de sa sœur la tête pleine de sang, mais Duo n'en fît pas son affaire.

-« Toi, je le jure! » déclara Heero sur un ton des plus solennel. Alors il s'accroupit à son tour près de son compagnon et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les problèmes révolus, tout le petit monde dîna tranquillement dans la bonne humeur et la joie sauf exception des membre de la famille Peacecraft qui restèrent quant à eux dans leur inconscience jusqu'au matin.

Lorsqu'il revinrent à eux, Relena et Zech se trouvaient enfermés dans une penderie. Visiblement, on ne désiraient plus leurs présence. C'était bien la première fois qu'on osait traiter les membres d'une famille royale de la sorte. Mais les autres qui désiraient une journée de repos bien méritée les avaient mis hors circuit par majorité de voix contre Treize.

FIN

_**Note: Bon, nous y voilà! c'est la fin de Folie des Gundams. En faite, c'était la toute première fanfic que j'écris si je ne m'abuse donc le ton est plutôt léger. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à imaginer cette histoire. **_

Place à une Autre fic maintenant.

Merci à tout ceux qui on lu La folie des Gundams.

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser.**

**A très bientôt, kentia.**


End file.
